Older! Dipifica Drabbles & OneShots
by TheSakuraHunter inactive
Summary: A collection of Older! Dipifica (Dipper x Pacifica) fanfics! Requests are currently closed. (Rated T just in case and for mild language)
1. Reunion

**A few things I like to** **sa** **y** **before you start reading (of course, you don't have to read this if you don't want too):**

 **-At the end of the chapter, feel free to leave any prompts and ideas you want for future chapters! I only take in Older!Dipifica, and I may also allow Older!Dipifica AUs as well. Flashbacks from them being 12 are also allowed.  
**

 **-All the chapters take place 5 years after the show (or for other future chapters, way further up to 10 or even 20 years). Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and other 12 year olds in the show (like Candy and Grenda) are now around 17 years old. Other characters' ages can be determined just by adding 5 to their original age in the series. (Example, Wendy was 15 in the show, she is now 20 years old in the fanfic).**

 **-Another thing to take note of is that I'll be including a _few_ elements from recently aired episodes like A Tale of Two Stans, specifically I'll be mentioning  & adding Stanford (Great Uncle Ford) in a few chapters and such. If you still don't know who this 'Ford' is, (man, you really have to catch up 0_0) I suggest you watch the most recent episode before you start reading this fanfic.**

 **-Okay, you guys can continue reading now :'D**

 _ *** Gravity Falls and it's characters, places, and et cetera do NOT belong to me.**_

* * *

The sun was shining, the air was warm, and the fresh pages of his journal feeling thrilling to Dipper.

Sitting on a worn out park bench, Dipper was writing a brand new entry in his new journal, something Great Uncle Ford has crafted for him as a 'welcome back' present when he came back to Gravity Falls. It was similar to the other journals, except it had blue colored, rough feeling fabric and a pine tree in the middle, a shiny black colored number '4' written on it. And the best part, there was nothing but blank paper- meaning it was Dipper's time to write anything he learned or liked in it's pages.

Right now, Dipper was inspecting a faraway creature that was settled a few inches away from him- capable-of-speech fungi, or, as Dipper translated it, talking mushrooms.

It's small and tiny figure made it extraordinarily cute, but as Dipper continued to analyze, it's heavy stench could easily make the smallest fly faint if near. The mushroom could also talk, hence it's name, however; all of the words that came out were complete gibberish to the brunette.

Dipper just predicted it was a language mankind was not ready to know yet.

Finishing the last bit of his notes and sketches, Dipper just took one last glimpse at the mushroom, just to admire it's current state and how it interacted with nature. He finished tracing a scale of it's height, and another note about it's current diet- which consisted of the dead matter circling around it.

But suddenly, he felt another life-form scoot on the bench beside him.

Without even turning around to see who it was, Dipper found out it was a girl, due to the heavy perfume she seemed to be wearing. From the corner of his eye, Dipper also saw that the girl wore shiny silver hoop earrings and a purple vest. Other than that, she seemed to have this friendly aura glowing around her.

With one final thought to just inspect the stranger a bit more, Dipper glanced his head a bit, not too much to cause an awkward encounter, but enough that half of his head could stare down at his journal, and a bit to stare at the girl beside him.

The girl had flowy and silky blonde hair, reaching down her back, and a natural face with azure colored irises and a light blush, mascara, lip gloss, and purple eye-shadow. Not only did the girl wear a vibrant purple sleeveless vest, but a light pink strapless dress that covered her body to the half of her thighs. She wore black leggings underneath, and a pair of chestnut brown heeled boots for the finishing touch. She seemed to be caught up on the color of her nails, totally not aware that Dipper was checking her out.

Overall, Dipper thought the girl looked gorgeous, a girl you would probably only see once in your lifetime. But for some reason, she looked so familiar.

Then it hit him.

"Pacifica?"

The girl then turned her head to look at Dipper, her eyes widening at the mention of said name. "Wait, how did you..." the girl started, but her hands gripped tightly on to the bench's wood as her eyes locked on Dipper's form. "Dipper? Is that... you?"

Dipper closed his journal and slipped his pen on the recent entry, and he placed the book away beside him. He couldn't take his eyes off on the girl, who he now knew was Pacifica, the most popular and beautiful girl of Gravity Falls.

Sitting beside him.

Pacifica couldn't help but melt into a grin, as she scooted closer to reach Dipper in for a hug. She placed her arms around his neck and rested her face on top of Dipper's shoulder, inhaling a bit of his scent. "Oh, Dipper, I haven't seen you for such a long time!" Pacifica beamed, as she nuzzled her face a bit on Dipper's shoulder. The brunette felt blood rushing to his cheeks, as he slowly and awkwardly returned the hug.

Pacifica was the first one to let go, and Dipper immediately returned his hands back to his own body, telling his system to calm down his beating heart and red face. Pacifica has matured into quite the young lady, and her kind smile only made it better.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Mystery Shack." Pacifica sighed, her voice seeming more out of breath and a bit upbeat. "I was on my way there to see you guys."

Dipper chuckled a bit, feeling more comfortable around the lady now that he knew who she was. "Sorry, I guess I should've told Mabel so that she could tell you." Dipper said, as he took a small gaze at the mushroom he was studying a few mere seconds ago. "I got this journal from one of my uncles, and he told me to go out and make my first entry. So, I decided to explore the town to find something to inspect and found these little things."

Dipper swung his arm to the talking mushrooms, and Pacifica followed his gaze quickly. Her eyes softened as her eyes interlocked with the cute creatures. "Awww, what are those?" Pacifica asked, intrigued but also partially infatuated.

"Capable-of-speech fungi," Dipper started, pulling out his journal to re-read the facts he wrote. "Or, talking mushrooms. Rare to find, but are found mostly in towns."

"Do you think I can touch it?" Pacifica asked again, as she stood up and started to make her way to the organism. "It looks too adorable that it deserves a petting."

In a fit of alert, Dipper jumped and yanked Pacifica's wrist in panic, the blonde yelping in shock as she landed on top of Dipper, settled underneath his chin and between his thighs. Dipper shook his head furiously, as both of their cheeks started to glow a pink color. A small sting grew on Pacifica's wrist as Dipper released his grip.

"Don't even go near it!" Dipper warned, as he helped Pacifica back up. "The creature releases a harmful odor whenever it is around unknown lifeforms, and it is only activated when it feels like it's in danger."

Pacifica dusted herself off and returned to her place back beside Dipper, rubbing her wrist a bit. She pouted. "How do I look dangerous? As long as I don't kick it or anything, right?" she whined, sounding disappointed.

"Well, your clothing is really bright, Pacifica. The mushrooms don't prefer really bright colors- in fact, the organism despises it. Something that you're wearing right now is an easy ticket to venomous fungi odor." Dipper explained, as his eyes scanned down to the fact 'Not in favor of bright colors' in the creature's entry. "It's just natural science, Pacifica."

Pacifica crossed her arms and huffed, feeling offended. She glared at the mushroom that started to speak again but in a small murmur, turning to it's other smaller partner beside it. "I think I look _great_ ," Pacifica muttered to herself. "After all, I caught _your_ attention."

Dipper clutched tightly onto his journal, Pacifica's words feeling tingly but somewhat harmful in his ears. "What?" he asked again, turning his head to stare at Pacifica. Pacifica's lips curled into a mischievous smile.

"You seemed pretty flustered when I sat down beside you," Pacifica said, raising her hand to state her opinions. "I mean, am I _that_ hot?"

Dipper instantly tugged his fingers onto his journal, feeling it might tear apart on how tight he was pulling on the edges, but he returned his gaze back to the entry as his face started to fade into an embarrassed red shade, pretending he wasn't interested in the blonde's question. Pacifica laughed. Dipper has never gotten that suggestive question before in his lifetime, so he had no idea what to say next, especially in front of a girl like Pacifica. The blonde just continued to laugh.

"Well, are you gonna answer or not?" Pacifica demanded, a few chuckles pouring out of her mouth.

Dipper refused to answer, nor look at her, but he did admit that Pacifica was right. Compared to her 12 year old self, Pacifica seemed to have changed a lot in personality, but grew up in looks- and in great measures. Her friendly face, her bright smile, everything about her seemed amazing to Dipper.

What a lucky boy he was to be friends with such a pretty girl.

As Pacifica continued to laugh, even starting to develop tears, Dipper closed his journal and placed it aside. He closed his eyes, calmed down his rapid pumping heart, and took a deep breath before he spoke. Dipper looked at Pacifica with bright and genuine eyes, his voice ready to speak. "Yes." Dipper said out of the blue.

Pacifica's laughing then turned into a chuckle, as she opened her blue eyes slowly and stared into Dipper's chocolate-brown colored ones. "Wait, what?" she sighed, feeling confused but giggly at the same time.

"Yes, you _are_ hot, Pacifica." Dipper answered matter-of-factly. "Too hot that I couldn't even recognize you when you sat down. To be honest, you're more beautiful rather than you are hot. I think beautiful is more... pure, and feels more suited to you, actually. So, in conclusion, I guess you are hot _and_ beautiful at the same time; the total package."

Pacifica's laughing died down, almost too soon, as she stared at Dipper in surprise. Her cheeks flooded with a rosy red color, and her hands started to fidget around. Pacifica removed her gaze from Dipper and looked to the opposite side from him, and cleared her throat. Dipper released a soft chuckle, finding a flustered Pacifica adorable.

"Thanks, Dipper. I have to say the same with you." Pacifica smiled, as she curled her hands together. "You're hot but really handsome too. You gained glasses, and you seem a bit more calmer and friendlier compared to your panicked and paranoid self. I couldn't even tell it was you when I sat down, feeling I was sitting to a complete handsome stranger."

"Well, don't get your hopes up. I am still a naiive idiot, after all." Dipper said. Pacifica giggled.

The duo smiled at each other for a few seconds, admiring each other, and both weren't eager to remove the redness in their cheeks. Dipper re-adjusted his glasses and retrieved his journal, and stood up to fix his vest. After he checked the time on his digital watch, he turned around to face Pacifica.

"Well, let's head over to the shack, shall we?" Dipper asked, helping Pacifica stand up. The girl smiled and chuckled, linking arms with the brunette.

"We shall." she replied.

* * *

 **Hopefully that chapter was fine *ahem***

 **So, hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Feel free to leave prompts, ideas and feedback.**

 **Stay awesome! -TheSakuraHunter**


	2. Promises

**So second chapter of Older! Dipifica fluffiness.**  
 **Hope you all enjoy! (Review Time will be at the end of this chapter)**

* * *

The rain couldn't stop. Pouring wildly, thunder crashing not faraway, and not to mention walking all the way to a house in the woods, Pacifica felt like potential death was right in front of her.

But she had a mission to complete.

Her bright, rubbery rain poncho swayed in the wind's rhythm, sometimes violently jerking Pacifica along, getting herself off balance. She tried her best to resist the wild weather, and didn't care that her rubber boots were beyond sanitary condition. She would do anything just to get to the Pines' house, to hold her promise she made.

Pacifica felt glorious triumph when she saw the Mystery Shack from not faraway.

The mud on the road was slippery and mushy, every step Pacifica took felt captivating and hard. But even with the tough conditions, Pacifica raced down the road to get to the shack, hearing her heart beat as fast as she ever heard it and her repetitive panting feeling dry to her throat.

"C'mon, Pacifica, you're almost there," Pacifica told herself, holding onto her poncho, making sure the precious item in her hands was safe. "AH!"

Pacifica's boot suddenly slipped into a stuck twig in the road, making her foot tangled and forcing her running to a sudden halt, making her fall onto the wet, muddy road. Her body fell to a loud thud, a rush of pain starting to develop and stream through her body, everywhere starting to hurt. It was a good thing Pacifica was wearing an old pair of jeans, cause if not, she would have bruises all over her knees right now, and not to mention, a good serving of mud. She fluttered her eyes open after the fall and saw another thunder crash in the sky, illuminating the path and the shack in view.

"Dammit..." Pacifica swore under her breath, as she pushed herself up a little.

Pacifica slowly got up, remembering to keep the item safe within her reach. She slipped off any mud on her attire, but didn't mind the stains. She continued her small journey in a slow jog, being aware of any other stupid twigs that were stuck in the mud. Pacifica felt relieved and slowed down her breathing when she entered the shack, climbing up the stairs and knocking on the door several times.

Pacifica felt nostalgia running through her. It felt like it was yesterday when she knocked on the very same door when she wanted Dipper to exorcise a ghost, and how Dipper first said she was 'the worst' and then instantly slammed the door in front of her.

Ah, good times the two had.

"Coming!" a voice announced from behind the door, the figure loudly climbing down the stairs with a skip and a thud. "Stan, Dipper, I got it!"

Pacifica instantly knew the voice belonged to Mabel.

In only a matter of seconds, the door opened to reveal a cheery Mabel, already wearing her nightgown and fuzzy pink socks, and a big smile on her face. It stayed on as she realized the visitor was Pacifica, but slowly frowned when she found out Pacifica was drenched in mud and rainwater.

"Pacifica!" Mabel gasped, signalling her to come in. "You're completely covered in mud! Why are you outside around this time?"

Pacifica only came in a little, making sure not to make stains inside the house. "Sorry, it's just..." Pacifica started, removing the hood of her poncho, revealing her hair to be soaking as well. "I need to see Dipper. It's a bit urgent."

Mabel flashed a worry look, as she slowly backed away to fully look at the blonde. "I'll go get him." Mabel smiled reassuredly, turning her heel towards the stairs. "And maybe a towel too."

As soon as Mabel got to the top of the stairs, Pacifica heard a door slam and re-open again shortly, and saw Dipper climbing down the stairs, already wearing his pajamas as well- a light orange shirt and dark gray shorts, and had his glasses hanging on his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, and slipped on his spectacles, staring down at the visitor at the door. "Pacifica...?" Dipper said, as he blinked several times to regain consciousness. His eyes widened after he realized Pacifica's current, filthy state. "Pacifica!" he repeated again, racing down the stairs to see her.

Pacifica smiled a bit from Dipper's concern, but the boy circled around her in worry, as if she was covered in radioactive waste. "What... what happened to you? Did you walk in the storm? All the way from your mansion... to here?!" Dipper shrieked, as he placed his hands on Pacifica's wet poncho shoulders. "It's dangerous for you to go out there in that weather!"

Pacifica laughed a bit, as she pulled out the item she was holding this entire time. "No worries, I just came by to drop off this." Pacifica chuckled, handing Dipper the item with a grin on her face.

Dipper held the thing in his hands, and blinked several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"My old hat," Dipper smiled, as he dusted off the pine tree symbol sewn in the middle. He placed it on top of his head with a big grin on his face, memories of wearing the hat rushing through his body like a rollercoaster. "How did you get this? _Where_ did you get this?"

Pacifica shrugged, looking at her muddy boots. "When you left, I noticed you dropped your hat as the bus went off to Piedmont. You seemed too quiet to notice anything when you were on that bus, so I decided to keep the hat in the mean time, despite all the times I called your name as you rode off." she explained. "Now that you're back in Gravity Falls, it was about time that I gave your hat back to you."

Dipper stared at her for a few seconds, before he glimpsed up at the blue rim of his hat. "Pacifica..." Dipper started, switching his gazes to the blonde in front of him at the hat. "And you walked all this way... just to give me my hat back..."

Pacifica then returned her gaze to Dipper, curling her hands behind her back and jumping a bit. "Well, I did promise you that I'll give it to you today..." Pacifica shrugged, smiling. "I _do_ keep my promises now."

Dipper's eyes widened. Of course.

He remembered it clearly- they were walking through the town, Dipper dropping off Pacifica at the nearest bus stop, the mention of a surprise... giving it to him this Friday... but he forgot all about it.

And Pacifica went through a thunderstorm just to keep that promise.

The thought of it made Dipper warm inside.

The brunette couldn't help but break into a smile, and rushed over to her for a hug. He pulled in Pacifica, asking her to hug him back.

Pacifica blinked, as she had a few seconds to think about what Dipper was doing, and slowly wrapped her arms around him, both of them ignoring on how much mud Pacifica was spreading onto Dipper's pajamas. Pacifica gripped her hands around Dipper while Dipper moved his way over to Pacifica's ear. "Thank you... you're amazing, Pacifica." Dipper murmured, as he only held her tighter. Pacifica only chuckled as both of them embraced the hug.

Mabel came at the right time.

Not only was there a towel hanging around her neck, but a camera as well.

She didn't miss the opportunity to frame the beautiful and heartwarming moment; forever marking the sweet scene the two shared together.

"Forever in the memories album," Mabel chuckled in her head, staring at the picture she took. "I wonder if I have some heart stickers still on me..."

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Aqua Girl 007  
**_ **Me too. I really liked how the first chapter came out, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm working on your awesome prompt idea, so look forward to that chapter!**

 _ **Conor**_ _ **(Guest)  
**_ **Thank you, and I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. I'll also be working on your cool prompt idea, and I hope you look forward to it!**

 _ **Or-Ian-do626  
**_ **Yes. Yes, Dipper is super smooth... :D**

 **Like what the first chapter says, leave any ideas for upcoming chapters! Any idea will be greatly appreciated.**

 **Stay awesome!**


	3. Fire (Featuring Reverse Falls AU)

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait if you just got this chapter. (but if you're a reader from the future, totally ignore this sentence).  
** **Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter, featuring small Dipifica moments. Yay...**

 **This chapter features the Reverse Pines/Reverse Falls AU, created by yapypas on Tumblr! (Meaning I didn't create this AU)  
This prompt idea came from amazing reader _Aqua Girl 007_ , where she requested Reverse! Dipper and Pacifica to interact with something supernatural. ****Thank you again so much for the idea!**

 **If you are not familiar with the Reverse Pines/Reverse Falls AU, I suggest you check it out first! (seriously, just google Reverse Falls or Reverse Pines AU, then you should probably get a good idea on what's going on). :D  
**

 **Okay, continue reading, Dipifica lovers!**

* * *

"Okay, a woman on fire. Seriously, DipDop?!"

"Pacifica, it's called the Mulier Ardens."

"I don't care for it's weird, gibberish name! Dipper, we have to get out of here!"

"I refuse. I plan on finding the Mulier Ardens and steal it's artifact, and for the record, Mulier Ardens is latin for 'burning woman'."

Dipper and Pacifica, the sociopath and dark but mannered brunette and the sparkly, hyperactive blonde of Gravity Falls were stuck in a dark cave, but Dipper's mystic azure amulet gave light. Pacifica also pulled out her phone from her leather purse and turned on the flashlight, as both read the dangerous warnings of the 'Mulier Ardens' in Dipper's new journal.

So far, the supernatural creature they were about to face seemed deadly.

"The Mulier Ardens possesses a flaming heart that is worth millions when extracted to a cool and solid substance. Apparently, when the fire is removed and cooled down, the heart turns into a piece of pure gold that can capture over a million souls and spirits within it's grasp. However, obtaining the heart is _not easy_. The Mulier Ardens has said to have a flaming and combustive body that can burn anything in it's path. No water nor the coldest ice can kill the monster. Many have tried to obtain it's rare artifact, but none have succeeded. All of the hunters were burned to death, no sight of their corpses to be properly buried. If you ever get into the Mulier Ardens' Cavern, RUN WHEN THE CAVERN'S DOOR IS STILL OPEN."

After reading the page, Pacifica slammed her back on the walls of the cave and moaned. "Great! We're gonna get roasted like a bunch of marshmallows!" she complained. "Dipper, do you even know how to _at least_ get this thing distracted?"

"Of course, Pacifica. Do not doubt my abilities. I have it all planned." Dipper said, grinning confidentially and putting his journal away in his cape. "When the Mulier Ardens enters, just hide behind me and don't make contact with her."

Pacifica felt petrified and skeptical, but she nodded. She hoped the both of them can at least make it out of this death chamber alive, even if they had a million cuts, bruises and burns on their bodies.

From the depths of the walls, the pair heard mischievous chuckles and laughter echoing the walls of the cavern. A feminine and croaky voice then started to sneer.

"Stupid, idiotic children... you think you can kill something that will burn for eternity?" a voice tormented outside the walls. "You're going to end up like all the other adults who tried to mess with me."

Dipper held onto his amulet as the voice's laughter started to get louder, gripping on it tightly and summoning a bit of it's power. His eyes started to glow an azure color, and Pacifica slid behind him for protection.

Fire suddenly blazed into the dark chamber out of the blue and it also conveniently lit all the empty torch lights hanging upon the walls. From there, the main source of the fire started to swell up and form a body- the body of a woman with long hair and a long gown. A face grew onto the body, and the same laughter that echoed throughout the rock walls was transferred into the flaming female.

Dipper and Pacifica watched with terror as the Mulier Ardens started to travel around the room, tormenting them and pretending that she was intimidating.

"I am right! Just a bunch of little children!" the Mulier Ardens snickered, as she stood in the middle of the cavern where she originally was.

Pacifica huffed and gripped onto Dipper's shoulders. She despised the tone of the fire spirit. "We're both seventeen," she muttered under her breath. "And how old are you? Like, 1000 years old?"

"No, you pathetic child, I am as old as the discovery of fire." the Mulier Ardens mocked, crossing her supposed arms across her chest. "Get your facts right, at least."

Dipper cocked his head a bit so he could look at Pacifica, a bit annoyed at her. "Don't encourage her or yourself, Pacifica." Dipper warned. "It's best if you just leave her to me."

Pacifica looked to the side, embarrassed and frustrated that she couldn't do anything (nor make a come-back at the Mulier Ardens anymore), but she smiled confidentially at the brunette. "I hope you destroy her, Dipper." Pacifica smiled. She nuzzled Dipper's cheek while she was at it, making him blush.

He chuckled a bit, returning her little gesture back. "I will." he replied. "But you have to listen to me whenever I tell you to flee, okay?"

Pacifica nodded, and backed a bit more from Dipper and the fire woman.

The Mulier Ardens continued to laugh, even flicking off a fire tear she developed from her supposed eyes. "It's sweet to watch useless human interactions," the spirit giggled. "It's such a shame that she's going to burn first."

"Not unless you get pass me." Dipper said, as his amulet started to glow intensely. "One burn you give her, and you'll die instantly."

The Mulier Ardens gave a mocking smile at Dipper, intrigued with his calm and collected personality. "Is that a challenge?" she asked, actually a bit curious. "Are you that confident that you will defeat me?"

"I already know I will."

Dipper suddenly charged toward the Mulier Ardens, releasing his grip on his amulet and jumping straight at her. The Mulier Ardens switched to a fighting stance, conjuring up a bright neon red fireball on her finger tips. Dipper's amulet was charged enough for an azure beam of light to exit out of it, as the beam instantly passed through the Mulier Ardens' supposed forehead. The light was strong enough for a hole to develop, and smoke started to come out of the wound and fog up the entire chamber.

Dipper eventually landed back on the floor, backing up so he could catch up with Pacifica for a few seconds. The blonde started to cough as the smoke started to build up in the room.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, turning around to make sure for himself.

Pacifica covered her mouth and nose with the long sleeves of her sweater, and closed her eyes as tight as she can. "I'm... fine..." she coughed. "Just go fight that stupid fire lady!"

Dipper watched his friend slowly wither from the smoke, the blonde even collapsing to the floor slowly. Her leather purse fell beside her as well, making a loud and echoing crash sound.

"Where... where are you, child?" Dipper heard the Mulier Ardens moan angrily. The smoke started to fade away and Pacifica recovered for a few seconds, standing back up and behind Dipper. She still closed her eyes and coughed every now and then.

As the smoke started to go away, Dipper saw the Mulier Ardens back where it originally started, a hole still on her forehead.

But the next thing that happened surprised Dipper and Pacifica, shocking them to the bone.

The Mulier Ardens' forehead started to reform and re-generate, covering the hole with it's fire and healing the wound. As soon as the hole was removed from existence, the Mulier Ardens returned back to it's original form and stance, staring down at the duo with devious eyes.

"You thought that puny amulet of yours can _kill_ me?" the spirit laughed, as her fire hands started to circle around the two. Dipper held onto Pacifica for protection, watching the circling fire going around them cautiously. He held onto his amulet to charge up more power, trying to figure out a way to destroy the beast, but he felt a warm sting crawling up from his leg.

Dipper then saw that his left leg was on fire, burning his skin on the inside.

He pushed Pacifica away as hard as he can in a fit of panic, making sure she wouldn't get burned. The blonde landed on the hard floor and watched her friend's leg go on fire, and the blaze of it started to form a hand. Dipper tried his best to remove the fire from his formal pants, but nothing worked.

A palm formed, then fingers, then a wrist.

Before Pacifica knew it, Dipper was in the Mulier Ardens' grasp, the hand burning his skin off and slowly burning a bit of his clothing too.

"D-D-DIPPER!" Pacifica screamed, her eyes starting to feel watery. Her friend was stuck in a hand of fire.

She turned her gaze to the Mulier Ardens' eyes, feeling hatred growing inside of her heart, wishing she could instantly destroy the fire woman.

The Mulier Ardens now had a full on laugh, as she held her 'trophy' in the air and started to swing Dipper's body playfully. "He had so much high hopes!" the Mulier Ardens laughed. "That's what you get for doubting my powers, ruthless child!"

Pacifica, in a fit of anger and frustration, ran up to the Mulier Ardens and started to kick, punch, and even spitted on it's large figure, only to get burns all over her clothing and skin. "Let... go... of... DipDop!" Pacifica pleaded, growling.

The Mulier Ardens looked down at Pacifica, pretending like she wasn't even attacking her. With one flick of fire she conjured easily, Pacifica was easily knocked out and pushed to the ground, burns all over her clothing and body. She felt tears flowing down her cheeks, but she didn't even bother to stop crying. Her sweater and beautiful dress were half burned, her hair was a mess, and her purse laid lying on the floor, all of it's contents spilled everywhere.

Her phone, some bus tickets, her wallet, and an emergency flask that held Pacifica juice...

That's when an idea came to her head.

Pacifica rushed over, ignoring all the stinging and dying pain in her body, and grabbed the plastic flask; untwisted the cap, and stood up to face the Mulier Ardens.

"Hey, ugly!" Pacifica shouted loud and proud, her confident voice booming the cavern. She was glad that it was loud enough to catch the fire demon's attention.

The Mulier Ardens turned around and looked at Pacifica, a blue fireball growing in her other hand and Dipper burning in the other. He seemed fine, aside from the Mulier Ardens' tight clutches, and Pacifica was surprised that he still was charging up the amulet's power.

"What do you want? Another fire flick to knock you out?" the spirit tormented, showing Pacifica the fireball she was creating on her other hand.

"Nope! Dear Marvis Aidens, I just hope you're THIRSTY!"

Pacifica threw the cap to the side with no hesitation and threw the shimmering, sprinkles and glitter mixed drink onto the Mulier Ardens' gown, hoping that it'll get something happening.

Just like what she was expecting, nothing happened. The juice instantly burned along with the Mulier Ardens' dress.

The Mulier Ardens howled with laughter.

"Are you serious?! You thought some pink drink would kill _me_ , the woman of fire?" the Mulier Ardens seriously asked. "You really are a crazy and stupid child after all."

Pacifica smiled deviously. This is what she was planning.

"Dipper!" Pacifica shouted, turning her head to the brunette in the Mulier Ardens' grasp. "Catch!"

With one confident swing, Pacifica threw the still full bottle of Pacifica juice in the air, and Dipper caught the bottle with excellent gusto with the magic of his powered amulet.

The Mulier Ardens switched gazes between the girl and the boy, wondering what the blonde child just did.

"Let's see if you need a drink, Mulier Ardens." Dipper grinned deviously.

With his magic, Dipper bought the drink to himself and instantly threw it into the Mulier Ardens' mouth, tipped the bottle a bit so all of the fluid could enter in, and the Mulier Ardens' supposed irises in her eyes suddenly turned small from the shock. With her hands already occupied in two things, she couldn't remove the flask from her mouth, and Dipper forced the bottle to stay in the demon's lips. Her red fireball she was conjuring up slowly died away on her other hand.

The Mulier Ardens cried when she drank the juice.

The fire spirit instantly removed her grip on the brunette. Her hands released him from her clutches, and Dipper fell to the ground safely

He also did it dramatically- Dipper held onto his cape like a bullfighter, revealing he was tucked in the white fabric this entire time. Only a few burns covered his cape and his skin, but he looked completely fine.

The flask of Pacifica juice stayed in the Mulier Ardens' mouth, like she was a picky baby forced to drink a bottle of milk. She slowly and slowly started to melt away into the ground, nothing left of her but troubled screams and yelps for help.

As the bottle became empty, the Mulier Ardens spitted the flask away from her lips, still crying in agony. "I-I-Impossible!" she cried. "I am Mulier Ardens, the female demon of fire, how could I get destroyed by a drink?! I am supposed to rule this world, with humanity in chains and in my control! Curses... you... stupid... CHILDREN!"

Before their eyes, Dipper and Pacifica saw the Mulier Ardens disappear completely in thin air, leaving the empty flask of Pacifica juice and a gleaming, golden covered and shiny heart in where she used to lay.

The torch lights went out, but were re-lit shortly, with a more warmer feeling to it, and with a more brighter shade.

Dipper and Pacifica were used to any laughter echoing in the cavern right about now, but no voices were heard, except for their heavy breathing and fast pacing hearts.

The two walked slowly up to retrieve the items on the floor cautiously. Pacifica, grabbing her flask which still felt warm, and Dipper, grabbing the hot golden heart in his hands. They both stared at their items with shocked and surprised faces.

"We... we did it." Pacifica smiled, holding the flask tightly in her hands. She broke into a smile, and swung her arms around the cavern crazily. "We defeated Marvis Aidens!"

"Mulier Ardens, Pacifica." Dipper corrected, still staring at the small sculpture in his hands. He placed it away in his cape, making sure no one would ever take it away from him, and turned around to look at Pacifica. "I... didn't know we would beat her. I was bluffing the whole entire time, and I knew I wouldn't defeat her in the end, but..."

Pacifica's cheering and dancing suddenly came to a stop. She looked at Dipper, worried. "But, Dipper, you did amazing. Your first move was really really cool and awesome, and I'm really happy that you protected me as well. And hey, you got what you wanted in the first place, right?"

Dipper looked at her. Pacifica had an innocent and adorable face, puppy-eyes gleaming at him and waiting patiently for an answer. Pacifica, while he was pretending to suffer from the Mulier Ardens' clutches, tried her best to save Dipper and got terribly hurt in the process. Even with all of her burns and bruises, Pacifica seemed fine, like she didn't get hurt in the first place.

Her strength to continue on made Dipper fascinated. He smiled- and it wasn't a forced smile, it was a reflex he accidentally did.

He forgot what it felt like to have a genuine, honest and happy smile.

Pacifica rushed up to him and hugged him, standing a bit on her tippy-toes so that she could fully feel the hug. Dipper didn't hesitate to return the hug back, rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's back. He rested his chin on Pacifica's shoulder.

"You're right, Pacifica. However, you suffered greatly more than me..." Dipper whispered into her ear. "I.. hope you can forgive me for not helping you. I promise, I will protect you from now on and not bring you on these dangerous missions anymore."

Pacifica just held Dipper tighter. "It's okay, DipDop. I needed some fresh air. I'm glad I got to do some epic stuff with you, and defeat a fire she-demon! I wouldn't mind going on another crazy adventure like this one," Pacifica whispered back. "It feels good to be back in Gravity Falls. It feels good to be with you again."

During their embrace, the cavern's hidden doors opened shortly, revealing the outside world, and the polar-opposites walked out slowly, hand in hand.

* * *

 **SO that happened.**

 ***Note: The name 'Mulier Ardens' is actual Latin for 'Burning Woman'- that is, if you write English to Latin.  
However, if you do the opposite, Latin to English with all of the capitals and spellings, you'll notice that 'Mulier Ardens' actually means 'Woman burns', which, is, kind of the same thing.  
If you are actually a professional and expert Latin speaker, I am TOTALLY sorry if I got that name wrong. I used Translator, which is probably the only tool I use so I could understand other languages... yeah**

 ***Another note: DON'T ASK ABOUT DIPPER'S NICKNAME 'DIPDOP'. I THINK IT'S AN ADORABLE IDEA AND NICKNAME I SEE EVERY TIME I GO ON TUMBLR AND I JUST WANTED TO ADD IT TO THIS FANFIC GAHHH**

 ***And yet another note: Mulier Ardens' weakness: Pacifica juice or being extinguished inside out? Both, probably.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Aqua Girl** **007  
**_ **I know, right?! Glad you enjoyed Chapter 2! (And hey, I also hope you enjoyed this one as well! For some reason it took me a butt load of time to finish, but I really like the ending product!) Still working on your other adorable prompt idea :'D**

 ** _anxresi_  
Huh... you're right, maybe Pacifica should've waited for the next day... she almost died 0_0 **

_**vihigu (Guest)  
**_ **This is an awesome idea, since I am also a huge fan of Steven Universe! I'm working on it, so I hope you look forward to it!**

 _ **Conor** **(Guest)  
**_ **Aw, that's an adorable idea, I can see it! I'm also working on your other prompt idea, and I hope you will enjoy the chapters to come!**

 _ **Rorscarch  
**_ **Sure! I'll try my best to do another Reverse Pines/Reverse Falls fic (since they're actually pretty fun to do) and I'll give the Monster Falls one a shot! Thanks for your ideas :)**

 _ **Mister** **L  
**_ **Thank you! Glad you're enjoying the Dipifica ride! (And also, love your icon, Luigi/Mr. L is the BEST!)**

 _ **TheBoredGuy (Guest)  
**_ **Thank you! I might try another epic Dipifica fic sometime in the future. Any idea you have will be appreciated!**

 **Stay awesome!**


	4. Birthmark

**Hello everyone! (I know it's been a while, sorry for the long delay for the chapter... again, if you're a reader from the future ignore this small note)...**

 **This chapter is a prompt idea from amazing reader _Conor (Guest)_ where they requested how Pacifica reacts to Dipper's birthmark. Thank you so much for the idea! Hopefully you enjoy what I came up with.**

 **Okay, proceed to read :)**

* * *

Nothing beats a hot shower after a long day.

Dipper exited out of the foggy and hot bathroom casually and rubbed a towel around his wet and messy brown hair. He pulled out a small bobby pin he secretly stole from his sister and clipped up his bangs, so that his wet forehead could also dry. Sure, a lot of people dismissed him as a 'girl' every time he held up his hair like this (specifically Grunkle Stan) but Mabel always did this to him whenever she was fiddling around with haircuts or trying to do a dangerous attempt to put makeup on his face. She also said it was good to have your bangs up once in a while, so that your forehead should see the light of day.

Dipper, honestly, liked to have his fluffy brown hair up sometimes. Even if it showed that odd birthmark of his.

"Mabel, I'm done in the shower," he called out, expecting his sister to still be in the living room as she was before. "Let's go ahead and prepare dinner now. What do you want to-"

Dipper was going to continue, but his sentence was interrupted with a long array of laughter.

Girl laughter.

As Dipper stood foot in the doorway, he saw none other than Pacifica and Mabel, sitting down on top of the living room's floor, playing some girl related board game that had a interactive phone drilled into the middle. The girls were laughing, eyes closed and Mabel even bawling up on the floor. Each of the girls were holding the respective playing cards of the game, presumably laughing on what was written on them.

As they were distracted with their current situation, Dipper escaped the living room and stood flat on the outer wall beside the doorway, hiding from them. He didn't know why he was hiding from Mabel nor his best friend in the world, but he felt it was a quick instinct that initially went off. As he stayed quiet, lowering his breathing to do so, he listened to Pacifica and Mabel's constant and pretty contagious laughter. It soon died down slowly, and Pacifica was the first one to stop laughing.

"Man, Larry in this game is a great guy!" Pacifica sighed, as Dipper heard her slam her card onto the floor. "Too bad his embarrassing photo is up on all the social networks now."

"Poor Larry," Mabel sighed from her laughter, putting her card down as well. "What do you want to do with him now? After all those dislikes and negative comments on that one photo, he deserves some love and comfort, now, huh?"

"Well, let's see here..." Pacifica murmured, swiping up another card from a supposed deck. "I could, A, dump him, B, keep him, or C, pretend he doesn't even exist. Hm. A and C sound like the same thing, Mab."

Dipper tried not to sigh, but he still rolled his eyes. The game they were playing sounded ridiculous and just down right stupid, and not only was Mabel playing it, but she was playing it with Pacifica, out of anyone else in the world. And to make Dipper make several more eye rolls, Pacifica seemed like she was enjoying it.

He didn't understand females anymore.

He needed to end this. Right now.

"Hey guys!" Dipper immediately chimed in, moving his body towards the living room's large doorway. Mabel and Pacifica were instantly shocked with surprise on Dipper's entrance, and their eyes darted to the loud voice that blocked their game. Mabel smiled happily at the sight of her brother while Pacifica gestured a small wave a few seconds later, a tint of pink rising in her cheeks.

Mabel rose up from her spot on the carpet, still smiling. "Hey, bro-bro! Look who came to visit!" Mabel beamed, throwing her arms at their blonde haired friend. "The amazing Pacifica!"

Dipper was already aware of that fact, but he grinned anyways.

"It's great to see you, Pacifica." Dipper greeted, as he made his way to the two girls. He sat on the empty armchair that the two girls were nearby, a genuine and warm expression glued to his face. He was glad that Pacifica was here. Dipper really liked her company.

Pacifica awkwardly chuckled, and fixed a strand of hair that flew down her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Yeah," she laughed, looking to the side for a bit. "Mabel invited me to hangout here at the shack, and eventually, she also invited me for dinner. We're just playing a game right now until you finished taking a shower, so we could all eat dinner together, even with that weird, great uncle of yours."

"Oh, I see." Dipper replied, slightly unsure of which great uncle Pacifica was referring to. He rested his cheek in his hand. "Actually, about dinner..."

Dipper was going to continue his sentence but was abruptly interrupted by his sister gasping in for air. Dipper and Pacifica's heads turned around to see Mabel in a more shocked mood than before, and the young brunette rushed out of the living room, even tripping and knocking over a deck of the board game's cards. Her sudden panic made a river of worry pour into Dipper and Pacifica's minds.

"Shoot! Sorry! I.. I just remembered about DINNER!" Mabel shrieked in the hallways, making her way to the kitchen. Dipper and Pacifica then shortly heard the loud clamming of pots and pans, and the scurrying of Mabel and the tiny squeaks she made. "Bro! Paz! I need your help!"

Dipper and Pacifica stood up in panic. Pacifica quickly gathered up the fallen cards and tossed them aside, neatly putting them back in a stack. "We're coming!" Pacifica called, walking carefully out of the living room's doorway. Pacifica then suddenly paused at the doorway, which forced Dipper into a sudden halt. "Oh! Wait! I need to speak with your brother for a few seconds, Mab, if you don't mind!"

"Huh? Sure, sure! After you _lovebirds_ are done, I really need your guys' help!" Mabel responded, more bangs of pots and pans echoing in the kitchen. The two then heard Mabel open the refrigerator and pull something out. Dipper and Pacifica also slightly cringed and turned red at the nickname she just threw in, but they eventually shrugged it off.

Pacifica turned around to face Dipper, who was standing behind her in confusion, wondering what was going on. Dipper seemed a bit surprised with the sudden bustle going on, but felt nervousness build up inside himself when Pacifica mentioned a few seconds ago that she needed to talk to him.

In private.

Before Dipper could peep up 'what's going on', Pacifica rushed up to him and grabbed his cheek slowly and gently. She held it in a calm manner, but her grip was somewhat tight. Dipper's face instantly flushe red with the contact, and it was even more embarrassing that Pacifica even saw it for herself. She giggled a bit.

"That's some birthmark you got there," Pacifica laughed. "I've never seen it before."

Dipper's eyes shrunk, realization hitting him in the face. His bare forehead was seen right in front of Pacifica, someone he hasn't shown his birthmark to before. Sure, Mabel has seen it about a million times in the past, but Pacifica was an entirely different story. She seemed intrigued by it, and went all her way to even embrace Dipper to see a good look at it. Rather than other people's reaction in the past, Pacifica seemed enlightened, and almost as if a question she had in her mind has finally been answered.

But then again... the birthmark was something Dipper wasn't the most proud of.

Dipper held her resting hand on his face nicely, even cuddling it up a bit, but he slowly removed it from his cheek. Pacifica's face slowly dropped down with it, and Dipper couldn't feel nothing but guilt starting to grow up in his chest due to her face.

"Um, about it..." Dipper began, but he was again interrupted with one of his sister's accidents. A pan fell hard on the floor, and a loud, chilling screech echoed within the shack. Dipper was sure that would leave a huge crack on the kitchen floor.

"Crap! Dammit!" Mabel swore, picking up the falling pan. "Sorry, you guys! But... seriously, Grunkle Stan and Ford are gonna have my head if they don't get their dinner! Geez, why is making dinner so hard right now?! It must've because I got carried away with the game... why?!"

Dipper and Pacifica laughed a bit as a break from their minor serious conversation a few seconds before. But Pacifica was still eager for answers, and blinked several times as a hint that she wanted what she wanted-answers. Dipper looked to the side and nervously scratched the back of his neck, trying to think about to say next.

"Uh... Pacifica..." Dipper started. He then returned his hands to the pockets of his shorts and sighed. "Can we... can we talk about this thing after dinner?"

And when Dipper said 'thing', his eyes darted upwards toward his forehead, in-directly meaning his birthmark.

It took a few seconds for Pacifica to gather up an answer, but a gentle smile and a pleased face was it. "Okay," she replied, chuckling a bit. "You better tell me at least something about that birthmark of yours- and you're lucky Mabel's in a fit right now. If she wasn't, well..."

Dipper giggled along with her, waving his hands around, telling her that he didn't need a specific answer. "Thanks. We'll meet at the top of the shack, where we usually hang out. I have a few errands I need to take care of myself after dinner, so I might be a little late. Oh, and please, don't tell Mabel, alright? She might get nosy with what we're doing." Dipper warned, as he circled his way around Pacifica and was about to make his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, of course. I won't," Pacifica promised, following behind her. "Speaking of Mabel, let's just go help her now before she breaks another pan."

Dipper and Pacifica snickered, and rushed to the kitchen to help the clumsy twin.

* * *

Dipper was right about the whole 'late' thing.

It was practically 10 o' clock, and several hours have passed ever since the family ate dinner. It was a delicious dinner, to be exact, and Pacifica couldn't forget how great it felt to eat with a genuine, real and loving family. Mabel and Stan were a riot at the table, and Dipper was always there to calm their mishaps down.

However, she did admit that Ford guy was quiet.

Pacifica, of course, didn't stay on the rooftop forever right after dinner. She helped Mabel clean a few dishes and tupperware after everyone was finished eating, and right after they resumed their game of 'Calling All Boys: Mature Women Edition, Featuring the 21st Century'. It wasn't a huge surprise that Mabel successfully won the game, having about 8 boyfriends per round and ending up with the best bachelor in the game, the doctor. Pacifica only ended up having about 2 boyfriends in the end, but settled in with a boy who, which the game described, 'had a mysterious and cool aura within him'. The game eventually revealed the boy to be a sci-fi writer who makes a good living, and Pacifica couldn't say no to that. Plus, his illustrated card made him look adorable.

After the two girls finished their board game, Mabel retreated to the bathroom to take a long bubble bath before going to sleep, and promised that she'll be done when Pacifica is about to leave, so that she could give goodbye hugs until next time. Pacifica felt heart warmed that Mabel was trying her best to have some time for her, but Pacifica realized she wasn't going to leave sooner or later.

Until Dipper gives her answers, she might unfortunately leave after that.

Pacifica pulled out her phone and read the time. 10:02 P.M. Right under the time, Pacifica saw the several texts she's gotten from her friends and her chauffeur that was going to drive her back home. All of them were bitterly annoying, pestering her about her busy schedule and lifestyle.

 _Blah, blah, blah, chauffeur complaining about how long she's taking... blah, blah, blah, a party going on without her... blah, blah, blah... teasing about hanging out with a commoner family, blah blah blah..._

"Hey Pacifica! I'm sorry I'm so late."

Pacifica turned her head around to see Dipper, sliding down the roof to join her at the secret hideout. He was in a more proper and drier state than before, and he still had his orange top on and his shorts, but his hair was dry and his bangs were down, covering the reason the two were up here right now.

"No worries." Pacifica reassured. She scooted over so that she could leave some room for Dipper to sit down, and placed her phone back in her pockets, remembering to turn off the ringer.

Dipper grinned back, a bit relieved that she didn't seem a tad bit angered of his tardiness. His eyes then switched to the sky, and he noticed the night sky's stars were starting to fade in. One of Dipper's favorite hobbies is to actually stargaze, and sometimes even point out how much constellations he knew, and their origin stories as well.

But stargazing wasn't the point he was alone up on the roof with Pacifica.

"So... your birthmark?" Pacifica peeped out of their silence, and eventually sat a bit closer to Dipper, seemingly pleading to him to see it again.

Dipper sighed, but placed a smile on his face to make Pacifica not worry. His birthmark was rather a topic he wouldn't like to discuss, but he felt it was around the time Pacifica knew about it. He was a little bit surprised how Pacifica was sort of desperate to just view a mark on his forehead, but he shrugged it off. A lot of people were intrigued with the mark since his birth and his toddler, child years, but the ending 'comments' weren't as good as their curiosity. Dipper wondered what Pacifica's last reaction would be.

"Curious now, aren't we?" Dipper teased, as the blonde beside him was practically hanging on his shoulder, staring at him with glimmering eyes. Pacifica nodded, and Dipper chuckled.

"Well, ever since my birth, I was forever forged with this birthmark on my forehead," Dipper began, and he fixed his hair so that Pacifica could look at the mark again. "It was really obvious to my family that the birthmark looked like the constellation of Ursa Major, which is known to also have the Big Dipper inside of it. So ever since I was five years old, people just kept on calling me Dipper, because of this one, small birthmark."

"Wow..." Pacifica sighed, inspecting the birthmark a bit more thoroughly.

"However, having this birthmark did have it's negatives, though." Dipper continued. "When I first started school, all of the other kids kept on teasing and bullying me for my birthmark, and it wouldn't stop, no matter how much times I asked for it. Mabel was always there to have my back whenever someone tried to tease me, and she would sometimes smack them good in the head to make them shut up. I was glad that Mabel was there, I couldn't imagine what scenarios I could've ended up in if Mabel wasn't there with me. When I got a bit older, I started to hide my birthmark so that I could give my bullies and Mabel a break for once. People still called me Dipper, however; and the new people I met didn't know why I was called that. For example, a few years before, Wendy actually thought that the nickname was given to me just because my parents hated me, or something. Some of the estimation stories of my nickname are hilarious sometimes."

Pacifica smiled, but did a quick eye-roll at the mention of Wendy, Dipper's former crush from several years ago. (Pacifica wasn't too fond of her yet, and she admitted she felt a bad aura around her. Pacifica's trying her best to see if they see eye-to-eye and could possibly end up as potential friends, but the idea didn't pop up into her mind frequently.)

"That's..." Pacifica started, moving away from the thoughts of the rebellious redhead and back on the birthmark story. "That's really awful, Dipper..." The nickname felt like poison dripping on her tongue, as she noted that maybe Dipper didn't probably like being called 'Dipper'. Pacifica even started to wonder what was his real, biological name.

Dipper laughed a bit, and placed his brunette bangs over his forehead again, covering up the mark. "It's fine, it's been years now since someone ever teased me with my birthmark. I'm glad that you're not one of them, Pacifica." Dipper complimented. He nudged her playfully and gently, making the blonde laugh and return the gesture back.

"Well, now I know." the blonde concluded, chuckles still pouring out of her mouth. Her gaze then switched over to the night sky, and her eyes immediately sparkled when she saw what she wanted to see. "Dipper! Look!"

Dipper followed her movements and darted his eyes to the sky, only to find something that 'conventionally' popped up into their conversation.

The Ursa Major constellation.

And the tail of it, was The Big Dipper.

"Well, that's convenient." Dipper said.

The constellation shined in the sky, being the most brightest and the most visible one the two could find. Despite there being millions of other glittering stars in the sky, the stars that made up The Big Dipper felt more special to the two at the moment. The night was cool, a small breeze kicked in, and a few animals of the night could be heard- owls hooting, coyotes howling in the distance, and the night cicadas buzzing...

Dipper didn't hesitate to scoot closer to Pacifica, and he would sometimes switch his eyes back and forth at her and the night sky. Pacifica was also gawking at the stream of stars, almost like this was her first time ever stargazing. It wasn't true though, she stargazed with the twins a million times this summer and the summer several years before, but her face was so innocent and amusing to see that Dipper couldn't resist a grin. To break their awkward silence, Dipper did what he did best and started pointing out all the constellations he could find in the sky, re-telling their dramatic origin stories to Pacifica, who was in wonder and in a daze.

Dipper slowly placed his hands to his sides so that he could have better balance on the edge of the hideout's platform, but he didn't remove his gaze from the sky or stop his blabbing. Pacifica eventually did the same, and both didn't react one bit when they touched hands. Inside, it felt warm and a bit surprising, but they were too occupied at staring at the glorious, beautiful night. Dipper curled his hand on top of Pacifica's, holding it tight and carrying on a bit of warmth to her, proceeding to another constellation story. Pacifica didn't complain or remove her hand away, and she held Dipper's hand back, smiling.

This was a perfect night, and Pacifica admitted that she found Dipper's birthmark to be absolutely fascinating.

* * *

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now," Pacifica suggested, as her eyes looked over to the luxurious jet black limousine that was parked in front of the shack. "I would just like to thank you guys for this evening. It's been really fun."

Mabel rushed over to her blonde friend, arms wide and ready to wrap in Pacifica for a hug. "Oh, c'mere!" Mabel gushed, taking in Pacifica into her arms. "It would've been much better if we had another sleepover together!"

"Yeah, of course, but... family calls..." Pacifica muttered sarcastically, giving a bitter smile at the ground. Mabel soon released the tight embrace, leaving Dipper and Pacifica to say their personal goodbyes now. The two looked at each other awkwardly, the moment of them holding hands earlier this evening immediately popping into their minds. Both flushed a bit red.

"It's been fun, Dipper." Pacifica first said, as she pulled out a hand to shake. "I'll see you next time."

Dipper looked cautiously at the hand Pacifica offered, but it seemed too formal for him, and even a bit intimidating. Instead, he adjusted Pacifica's hand to the sky, instantly changing the hand shake to a high-five without her knowing. The blonde looked confused, but Dipper just laughed and high-fived her with no hesitation. His face looked like he just cracked a disastrous joke, but Pacifica laughed anyways, enjoying the little trick the brunette made.

"Talk to you later, guys!" Pacifica said, and she did a small jog to the limo a few metres away. A butler who also boarded the limo opened the door politely for her, and Pacifica slipped in, giving one more wave to Dipper and Mabel before she entered. The twins continued to wave until Pacifica was inside the limo, her butler joining her inside, and the car starting up with a small roar. In a matter of seconds, the limo exited out of the shack's area, and completely vanished from their view.

"Later, Pacifica!" Dipper exclaimed, as his eyes followed the limo's path. "We... we had a good time today."

The sister part of the pair gasped suddenly, and started to poke her brother senseless, feeling happiness swelling inside of her. "Uh-oh!" Mabel beamed, shaking her hips sideways and looking at her twin brother with a glum look.

"What now?" Dipper grunted, as he turned around to head back to the shack.

"Somebody's in love again!" Mabel teased, still poking her brother. "And I still thought you had something for Wendy."

"Are you kidding me? Mabel, she's just a friend, for pete's sake." Dipper reassured, walking up the shack's small pair of stairs to the back door. "She's not another Wendy case. At least I don't lay awake at night, thinking about her."

Mabel closed her eyes, pretending she was trying to decipher her brother's mind, and still had a cocky smile glued to her face. "That's what they all say." she sang, entering the shack. "Well bro bro, it's about time we hit the hay. I'm tired already, so I'm going to sleep!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, entering the shack as well. "Sure, go ahead. I think I'll stay up for a bit."

"Oh, ok. I see, I see... someone's gonna be thinking about Pacifica! BECAUSE THEY'RE IN LOVE!" Mabel practically yelled. "YOU LOVE HER! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LA LA LOVE!"

Dipper rolled his eyes as his sister made her way around the halls and onwards to their room in the attic. He then thought for a moment, following his jumpy sister from behind. Maybe Mabel might've been partially right. Maybe Dipper did have feelings for Pacifica, but he probably wasn't sure they were real ones. As he continued finishing notes in his journal, his sister sound asleep beside him, all he could think about was the evening he had. The evening he and Pacifica had. It was absolutely beautiful and breath-taking- stargazing, talking about life and how it's going, accidentally (or maybe even purposely) holding hands... but then the thought hit him.

"Uh oh." Dipper slightly gasped, having a tiny feeling that maybe Mabel was right about this all along.

* * *

 **Yeah, that seemed a bit cheesy, heheheheh, but I thought it was pretty sweet.**

 **Review Time!**

 ** _Aqua Girl 007  
_** **Oh, I feel surprisingly relieved that you enjoyed it! Thank you!**  
 **Of course I will attempt to do another Reverse Pines/Reverse Falls one again, since playing with a mellow and bored Dipper and a cheerful and bubbly Pacifica is really fun :D**

 _ **TheBoredGuy (Guest)  
**_ **Glad you enjoyed that chapter! To answer your question:**  
 **Pacifica juice is just like it's canon equivalent, Mabel juice. Pacifica juice is basically just Mabel juice, but just with Pacifica's name in that universe. :')**

 _ **Guest  
**_ **I know that feel...**

 **Stay awesome!**


	5. Ringtone

**Hi everyone! I've been busy for a while, so I haven't had that much time to finish a few request chapters. But DO NOT WORRY! I'll be finishing some as soon as I can and post them, so be on the lookout :')**

 **Here's a kind of short one-shot that popped into my mind as I was doing my daily business, so I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **Review Time will be at the end of this chapter, as well as a small little note.**

* * *

 _That dork's on his phone again._

Dipper and Pacifica were hanging outside of the shack, sitting on the messy sofa that Stan had somewhat placed out here while listening to Mabel and their friends playing 'Spin the Pig'. Waddles twirled against the dry grass and stared at all of his kissing candidates blankly, and didn't react one bit when Soos picked him up and placed a huge smooch on his cheek. The group continued to spin the animal to their amusement, slightly making Pacifica entertained. But Pacifica wasn't worried about that. Her eyes were darted to the brunette beside her, who was intensely glued to the screen of his phone.

Pacifica found it bitterly annoying when Dipper used his phone as a cheap tactic to get away from a stupid situation, or to get away from a group of people completely. Every time Dipper would come over to her house and her parents would be complaining about his presence, Dipper would pull out his phone and pretend he was texting Mabel like something urgent was bought up. When townsfolk questioned why they were hanging out together, the guy would pull out his phone and instantly scream that he had a new score on a progress game that required you to walk around, or something along those lines.

And not only that, but Dipper pulled out his phone right before Mabel instantly pleaded the two should join the pig kissing game.

 _Dammit._

The Northwest swore Dipper wouldn't get out of this one. Mabel continued to stare at the two with bright eyes, waiting for an answer, and Pacifica could instantly tell with her face that they were coming, impatience swelling up inside of her. When Waddles spun to the female twin, Mabel took her time giving several hugs and kisses to her pet, and Pacifica took the opportunity to pull out her own phone. Turning it on and instantly pressing her finger on the contacts list, she pressed the 'call' button on 'Dipper Pines' and raised her phone to her ear, partially glad that Dipper wasn't paying attention to her at all.

A few seconds passed and Pacifica heard what she was wanting- a loud, vibrating sound coming from Dipper's hands.

 _Gotcha!_

But then a catchy rhythm poured out of the speakers soon after.

 _Disco girl, coming through, that girl is youuuuu! Ooh, oooh! Ooh, oooh!_

The ringtone.

Pacifica was already aware that the ringtone was Dipper's most favorite song in the world, but she never heard it as his main ringtone. Whenever random people called Dipper and Pacifica was present at the moment, a boring piano tune would play and Dipper would instantly pick up his phone to talk to the friend or family member. But this is the first time Pacifica ever heard the ringtone that played when she called him.

Heck, even Mabel has the same piano tune, but a more cheerful version of it.

Dipper had placed his favorite song as Pacifica's ringtone. _And only her._

Pacifica smiled and her heart grew warm, and waited for Dipper to respond in any way, if it's to answer the call or ask why she was calling him.

The brunette raised his eyebrow as his eyes scrolled down to read the person who called. Dipper took a glance at the girl beside him, who seemed a bit curious about the ringtone but slightly annoyed at the same time. The boy then tapped the 'answer' button on his phone, still staring at Pacifica with wonder, and raised the phone to his ear. "You know I'm right beside you," Dipper said, sounding un-amused.

"I know that," Pacifica replied. "It's just that you get so caught up in your phone that you don't pay attention to what's around you." She even checked out her nails, a way she knew how to mock people.

Dipper sighed, noticing her little act of mockery. "What do you want?" the brunette moaned, slumping on the couch, still talking with the blonde beside on him on his mobile. "I was busy, y'know."

"With what?" Pacifica exclaimed, screaming a bit.

"With a _game_ ," Dipper replied rationally, turning his head to her and flinging his arms slowly up to the sky. "I was on the verge of beating a high score until, _disco girl_ , bam, someone was calling me."

Pacifica couldn't help but eye roll. She tightly closed her eyes, the thought of annoyance and just ripping out all of the brown locks in Dipper's hair ceasing through her veins and eventually exiting out of her system, represented by a loud huff that seemed to echo the entire forest. "Y'know what? I. DON'T. CARE." Pacifica hissed, taking her time to say the last three words. "And besides, do you even remember what Mabel asked us to do a few seconds ago?"

Dipper was about to answer, mouth opened and finger up for the explanation, but was suddenly interrupted with a buzzing 'hm' from his voice. The brunette slid his finger to his chin, stroking it softly and thinking for a few seconds. His gaze turned towards his sister, who just spun their family pet on the grass again and landing on Wendy this turn. While the redhead was complaining to Mabel to not kiss the pig, he wondered what did his sister ask for a few seconds ago. Now that he thought about it, did she even ask for anything?

Pacifica cleared her throat several quiet minutes later, erupting Dipper's thinking. The twin glared at her, half of his gaze full of frustration and the other straight up confusion. Both awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds, pleading to the other one to continue their conversation. In the end, Dipper just shrugged, and returned to talking to Pacifica through the phone. "I give up, what did she say?" he moaned.

"Wow, you're pretty pathetic," Pacifica joked, giggling a bit. Dipper didn't showcase a response. Pacifica resumed talking.

"Mabs wants us to play Spin the Pig with her." the blonde confessed, turning her gaze to her energetic brunette friend out on the grass. "You aren't going to be a little baby and chicken out, would you?"

Dipper did a sarcastic laugh. "You have no idea how much games I played." Dipper said, mimicking Pacifica's nail mock and checking out his own. "Why? Are you asking for a challenge?"

Pacifica's eyes switched to the corner. She felt like she caught Dipper in her grasp, and took this opportunity to persuade him to play. "Maybe..."

"Ha, you're on!"

Dipper switched off his phone and gladly stood up, feeling like he never felt so alive. He grabbed Pacifica's wrist with no hesitation, even though she was still in the process of turning off her own phone, and dragged her playfully to the grassy back field of the shack. Mabel shortly noticed the two's sudden entrance and timed out the game to let them enter. The pair officially became contributed to the game, the rest of their friends eager to see them join, and the competition starting to arise. Mabel took her pig once more and spun it around, deciding on which candidate will get to smooch the sweaty little animal.

As the pig was still spinning, Pacifica lightly tapped Dipper's shoulder, remembering something urgent. "Oh, Dipper, one more thing!" Pacifica loudly whispered as the rest of the contestants continued chanting the game's jingle. She grabbed Dipper by his shirt's bright orange sleeve. Dipper was all ears, and slightly fixed his falling glasses.

Pacifica reached her face a bit closer to Dipper's ear, her soft breathing tickling the boy's skin softly. He turned red a bit.

"I like the ringtone."

* * *

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Conor (Guest)  
**_ **I am super duper happy that you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much ;v; I am also still working on your other adorable prompt idea, so be on the lookout for that!**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **Any Dipifica interaction is worth enjoying, my friend 8) Thank you!**

 _ **Guest  
**_ **Thanks! I will :D**

 _ **DaniellePines  
**_ **DANNY! HURRY! GET YOUR SISTER BEFORE SHE STEALS DIPPER FOR HERSELF! DX**  
 **(hahaha... that was fun. I'm glad you're enjoy the fic! And I encourage your Dipifica fanfiction searches...)**

 _ **pinksakura271**_  
 **I TOTALLY agree and I'm on the same boat with ya! I thought the idea of Dipper's crush on Wendy in Season 1 was sweet and pretty cool, but we never got a rational and reasonable explanation on why Dipper really did like her. I felt like it was because of how cool she acted and how beautiful she looked, but I would rather go for a ship that is centered on unconditional love and true TLC (tender loving care) rather than what you think of the person and using that as an excuse. We are still shown that Dipper still cares about Wendy, but his obsession with her is totally interfering with my annoyance point and I would like it to stop, please... (Maybe a certain blonde female can fix that, ohohoho)  
Also, the thought of the stereotypical blonde and the female protagonist becoming friends is something cartoons haven't done recently, and I would absolutely love it if Alex Hirsch aimed for that in the end. It would be super duper sweet :3  
I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfic! And I'm also glad 'Northwest Mansion Mystery' changed both of our lives, and the lives of many fans out there too. **

_**AmAeRal (Guest)  
**_ **I'm sorry, I didn't mean to toss your feelings around with no permission... ;_;**  
 **Glad you're enjoying the fanfiction!**

 **Stay awesome, readers!**

 **BEFORE YOU** **LEAVE:  
** _ **I have this** **huge urge just to talk about the last four episodes** _ (Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons, The Stanchurian Candidate, The Last Mabelcorn, and Roadside Attraction; DEFINITELY The Last Mabelcorn and Roadside Attraction in this case) and just blab out what I thought about them. I absolutely wouldn't mind (actually, I kind of encourage it) if you readers could send me questions on what I thought about these episodes, so I can finally just let out all of the adrenaline I've gotten from these last four episodes. But, as always, this is totally optional. ^_^

But that Candip on that episode. *shivers* I felt like the past just punched me in the face when I watched it...


	6. Present

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! Hope you guys had a good one. (this is really late, hahaha...) :'D**  
 **Thought I would do a quick(?) Christmas/Holidays themed drabble before I continue with anything else in my life. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **ALSO: A few other words on how my schedule is and when I have time to complete a few request chapters, Review Time like usual, and more stuff at the end! (Mostly me just hyping for Gravity Falls in 2016... #TakeBackTheFalls)**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 ** _*This takes place before Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls as 17 year olds*_**

Pacifica held the box full of Mystery Shack merchandise and carried it across the room, settling it beside the vending machine in the gift shop slowly. The blonde stopped and scooped down to peer at the items that were inside the recent delivered box. Panther and puma shirts, snow globes, Stan bobble heads, and more merch that was most likely burried underneath all of it, like mugs and postcards. The girl sighed, and started to shuffle her way through the shirts and divide which one was puma and which one was panther. She stacked them up in their respective animal after.

The Northwest was honest with herself- she was fatigued. The day got faster than she ever expected it, there were a lot of customers that were really disrespectful to her and children complaining on how cold it was outside as they entered in, and not to mention, Stan was being a total jerk to her all this time. Dipper and Mabel were right when they said that Stan was harsh- the girl might've thought he was harsher than her own father.

But she knew that her father has gotten to a more farther extent in the past, so she didn't dare think about that cruel man.

Pacifica cradled the stacked up shirts in her arms and made her way to the other side of the gift shop, a corner where they featured all types of souvenir clothing. Shirts, sweaters, hoodies, you name it, the Shack's most likely got it. The blonde looked over to see the small shelves that housed the shirts she was currently holding; the panther shirts being more popular and replaced with an out of stock sign previously. A few puma shirts were lying around in a somewhat neat manner on the shelf, and Pacifica promised herself she would fix it. She stumbled onto the ground and dropped the stack of puma shirts, and started to way through the panther shirts first.

She boringly stacked the black shirts one by one, staring into the lethal red eyes of each panther as every shirt was stacked once more. Pacifica's back ached as she squatted and picked up shirt by shirt as an ongoing process, and took a few seconds to rest after a good chunk of shirts were stacked. Pacifica stretched her arms and legs, taking in several sighs and breaths. She glimpsed over to the surrounding items around her, specifically the blue pine tree hat that always caught her eye during the whole entire day. Her heart partially sank and she closed her eyes, trying to reminiscence on the days Dipper was here, the hats reminding her of his own. She thought on how he was so nice to her... How after all this time she treated him, the brunette taught her that she didn't haven't obey her parents' orders... How he was such an adorable nerd... How he was so handsome and charming when pointing out ridiculous facts and scientific knowledge on things and-

"Blondie- uh, I mean... ahem...Pacifica?"

Stan entered the gift shop awkwardly, opening up the creaky 'Employees Only' door and scanning his head around to see if his volunteer was still around. Pacifica got back on track to folding and stacking panther shirts in the corner once Stan fully entered in the room, leaving the thoughts of the Pines boy in her head. She spared a few seconds of silence before turning her head slightly and greeting the old man with a fake friendly smile. "Evening, Mr. Pines." Pacifica replied formally, getting back to stacking the shirts. "What is it?"

Stan walked a bit more into the room, looking to the corner and scratching his head nervously and muttering out a vague 'uhm'. "Uh, Pacifica... I know I have been pretty rough on you today..."

 _Oh, you have no idea._

"And I was a complete jerk and a total control freak over you..."

 _Correct._

"AND I barely gave you any breaks at all today..."

 _Ooh, someone's getting an A+ on this test..._

"But... since it's the festive month...and I mean this... I really appreciate you helping me out today."

Pacifica stopped mid-way from placing a shirt onto the shelf. She sensed that Stan was attempting to be really thankful and to clean up the harshness he bought up to her today, but all she could feel was pure, genuine honesty. The blonde turned around and saw Stan slumping slightly and holding his elbow nervously, almost reminding her of a certain brunette. The old man rubbed his elbow and muttered a chuckle. "Ever since Wendy moved to Portland and Soos following behind her to settle down with his fiance Melody, things have been pretty rough here around the shack. My own brother only lends a hand every now and then, so I have to do everything here myself now." Stanley explained. "I'm glad the kids are coming back this summer to lend me some hands during the most busiest time of year. But... Christmas is also such a hastle too, seeing so many tourists stop by Gravity Falls before leaving to drive to their causalities and events. You helping out so suddenly really brings joy to a cold and old man heart like mine, Pacifica. I... just... thank you for all your help today."

Stan then gave a smile; a beautiful, real and gentle grin that warmed Pacifica's heart as he held it. She could easily tell that Stan was telling that truth, and it only made herself feel warmer. Pacifica returned the gesture back by smiling herself, really showing that it was fun volunteering at the Shack during the busy Christmas month.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Pines." Pacifica replied, as she stacked the last panther shirt on the small tower of fabric.

"Good, good... Now don't tell anyone I just did that. I barely act like this suck-up on rare occasions, so pretend 10 seconds ago didn't happen. Got it, blondie?" Stan said, returning to his usual and grumpy self. He winked for a quick second, smiling a bit with it.

Pacifica laughed and made her way to Stan, nodding with sympathy. "You got it." she replied. Her head then swirled over to the nearby Grandfather clock that the gift shop housed (for no apparent reason nor cause), and checked the time to see if her volunteering hours were done. The tour closed about an hour ago, and Pacifica had to wait for a merch delivery right after, giving her a longer time to wait and stay at the Shack. She was also asked to deposit some merchandise before she left, the t-shirts already counting as one. Pacifica just wanted to go home at this point, but honestly didn't mind if she stayed longer.

The clock read 9:00 at night. Pacifica sighed and slumped in despair.

Stan followed her gaze and switched his eyes from the clock to Pacifica. He knew that his volunteer was tired, and that she went over her actual agreed shift, which was 8:00. The old man placed his hands on his hips and pulled up his chest, standing like an overbearing parent. Pacifica looked at him, confused.

"Pacifica, you worked really hard today. I don't want to hold you any more longer." Stan said, as he traveled over to the the cashier and got out the blonde's purse and winter jacket. "You may go home now."

Pacifica's azure eyes sparkled as the words of permission passed through Stanley's mouth. "Really?" she asked, following Stan and taking her stuff away gently from his hands. "You sure you can deal with all of this merchandise in the morning? Y'know, I can come early and help-"

"No no no no, you can stay home tomorrow. I can get some of my lousy teenager employees to do it." Stan compromised. "Seriously, they do nothin' here. Wish I still had the kids and Soos and Wendy."

Pacifica chuckled and Stan smiled, finding success at making the Northwest laugh. The blonde slipped into her winter jacket and buttoned it up, and took out a pair of purple mits from the large square pockets and placed them on her manicured hands. She then swung her skinny strapped purse over her shoulder, and started to head out towards the exit. Stan followed behind her, reaching over to the door to exit her out himself like a gentlemen, but he interrupted her so suddenly by telling her to stop in her tracks, remembering something.

"Whoa, what is it?" Pacifica responded by the loud noise, turning around to see Stan in a somewhat panicked manner.

Stan started making his way to the 'Employees Only' door once again and opened it quicker than usual. "Sorry, there's just something I need to give to you before you leave. Wait here, I'll be back in a few seconds." he replied, and left before Pacifica could say anything.

Pacifica waited there in silence, still thinking about what Stan was suddenly worked up about, only counting about 5 seconds before Stan came back with something in his hands.

Pacifica investigated the thing in Stan's hands and saw that it was a small present. A skinny, rectangle shape covered in a festive red and green pattern wrapping, like a candy cane. Stan walked over to her, panting a bit by how quick he was, and gestured her to take it. "I got this present early morning. It's from Piedmont." Stan started. "Specifically a certain _boy_ living in Piedmont."

"Dipper...?" Pacifica gasped a bit, taking the item from Stan's hands. Ironically, the present was pretty light, but a bit heavy.

Stan looked down at the wonderstrucked girl for a few seconds before telling her to open it. "Hurry, I'm getting impatient to see what is in there! Had to wait all damn day to see you open it first." Stan said.

Pacifica looked up at him quite amused, but she proceeded to open the present slowly and carefully. As a Northwest, Pacifica was taught to open and accept presents no matter how bad they were. She had to save and collect the expensive wrapping, observe the gift that was inside (deciding in her head whether it was good or not) and had to give a simplistic and formal 'thank you' response to the person she received it from.

But it was a good thing her parents weren't here.

The blonde continued to open the present in a somewhat organized state, but had a few loud tears and rips here and there. Seconds passed and Pacifica saw herself face to face with a white letter that had a large bump enclosed in it. She detected a certain item inside the letter, but she couldn't put her finger on it's texture and feel.

"Wow, just a letter?" Stan complained, staring at the snow white color of the envelope. "How much of an idiot can you get, kid?!"

Pacifica smiled a bit as Stan indirectly scolded his nephew from faraway, and opened the letter as slowly as she could. Carefully, she opened the flap and saw a beige colored paper stick out, fully aware that was the letter. She settled the white envelope onto the cashier table and pulled out the letter, and began to read it out loud so Stan can hear what Dipper wrote.

 _Dear Pacifica,_

 _If you aren't aware, it's Dipper, writing from Piedmont. You probably must've gotten this letter from Stan, since I really don't want to think about where this letter could end up if you're parents found out I sent it to your mansion. Aside from that business, how have you been? Me and Mabel really miss you, mostly Mabel at times, but she's not aware that I miss you a lot more. It's still hard to comprehend that it's been five years since we both last saw each other. I really hope your parents are treating you well, if not, I could ask Stan and Ford to take care of it, if you'd like. (Heard they know your parents from a long time ago, specifically Ford...)  
_

 _I always wonder what Christmas is like in Gravity Falls. Is it nice? Does it snow? Do weird entities come out of no where and attack you? (Heh, forget I said that last part). I really, really wanted to spend at least a week of my winter break in Gravity Falls this year so I can catch up with friends and family, but unfortunately my parents declined the idea. It's a good thing they at least agreed to another summer break in my favorite little Oregon town. I really can't wait to see you. Hopefully you can join me and Mabel at times for adventuring throughout the town? There's still a lot of mysteries left that I haven't solved myself, and I would love it if you helped me solve them. (But don't worry, Mabel will be in charge of defense if get into danger or not, ha...)_

 _Til' then, I request the best hopes and success for you. I don't want to worry you about school since we're on break, but I wish you the best of luck with that too. Um... I know this next sentence may come off weird and awkward, and I ask of you to not take it in the inevitable sense, but... I love you, and I miss you. Stay strong, Pacifica, and happy holidays. :)_

 _-From your friend, Dipper Pines_

 _P.S. I hope you enjoy the little gift enclosed with the letter._

Pacifica's eyes drifted slowly as she read word for word, sentence to sentence, and so forth. Her heart picked up a small pace as she read the 'I love you' part, remembering Dipper also wrote it to be in a platonic sense. The sentence overall made her heart warm.

Stan looked down at the beige paper with a bit of shock himself, realizing that Dipper was quite the writer and charmer with the last bit. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, imagining his nephew to have grown into an older maturer man like himself... but he still kept in mind his weak, noodle structure and still likely pubescent voice.

Pacifica placed the written part of the letter onto the cashier table and pulled out the envelope, still feeling the present Dipper mentioned in his letter. Nevertheless, Pacifica would still love it, even if it was a cheap gift.

But it wasn't.

Her hands reached into the white paper and she felt a cold metal substance touch her skin. Shivering a bit, Pacifica proceeded to pull out the gift that was hidden in the letter all this time and found a beautiful and dazzling silver pendant with a purple gemstone- an amethyst- shaped into a heart with a mystic golden frame around it. Pacifica sighed with sympathy and stared at the pendant, the heart shaped amethyst spinning in circles and shining under the shack's gift shop light. Stan was also entranced by the appearance of the necklace, his eyes mostly catching the sparkle of the silver chain.

"This is..." Pacifica began, swallowing a sudden lump in her throat. "This is absolutely beautiful. I'm just at a lost of words right now."

"You aren't wrong, this is a total beauty," Stanley began, fixing his glasses and inspecting the necklace like a gemologist. "I could steal this from your hands if I wanted to, y'know."

Pacifica then took the pendant away from Stan's view and held it in her hands protectively, glaring at the uncle with a glint of humor in her eyes. "Don't you dare!" Pacifica said, gasping. Stan then looked at her, jerking his head towards the girl and grinning like a maniac. "Maybe I will!" Stan laughed, but both couldn't hold it anymore. They both bawled up in laughter, and Pacifica took a few seconds to tie the pendant around her neck and to stare at the amethyst one more time, being hypnotized by it's gleaming, violet shade.

Stan calmed down and gestured the Northwest to follow him to the door, and opened the exit for her to gesture her out of here. Pacifica then walked over and stood in the doorway, looking over to Stanley to give her final remarks before leaving. "Thanks for everything, Mr. Pines." Pacifica started, gripping onto the strap of her purse. "I had a lot of fun volunteering today."

"Eh, I already said my thanks, just repeat it in your head." Stan said, crossing his arms. "And hey, take care of that pendant for me and Dip. You have no idea what kind of pocession you have on your neck right now, kid."

"I will. Merry Christmas, Mr. Pines."

"Merry Christmas, Northwest."

* * *

 **Because I have an obsession of seeing Stan and Pacifica interact with each other like family. *no regrets*  
(I also have this thing where I like to experiment with a nice Stanley (even though he's already nice as he is); him being a gentlemen and teasing at times fills me up with a warm feeling)  
(Also I prefer panther shirts over puma shirts... I bought all of the panther shirts, that's why they're out of stock so suddenly)  
**

 **Review Time!**

 ** _DaniellePines_  
I feel like all Dipifica fans just fainted when we saw sudden Candip, hahaha XD  
I love my lil gemstones and Steven too... waiting patiently for next episode though... also, Peridot TOTALLY deserves redemption after the last three episodes, am I right? **

**Oh Danny, your sis ain't weird.  
** ***pats head* She's just connecting with her inner fangirl, it's a phase that will last for a while. Just go with it~**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **I'm sorry for not replying to past you as quick enough, but a message from TheSakuraHunter in the future... s*** really DID hit the fan. HARD.  
** **ANYWAYS- I agree with the point that Dipper probably just had a 'puppy love' crush towards Wendy throughout the series, I totally get you. I mean, puppy love is cute, but I feel it's missing a bunch of actual meaning and serious topics related to it. I'm also on the grand cruise line of Dipifica being the better sailor :D New perspectives and second crushes, here I come!  
** **(Also, I checked your tumblr! I'll keep the episode discussion in mind :3)  
** **(Glad Paz and Stan weren't chosen by the way... but man, Blendin?! HE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS, BILL, WHY)**

 ** _NickStriker_  
Hopefully not. PLEASE NO. We don't want to be next on the Hirsch block... ANYTHING BUT THE HIRSCH BLOCK  
Sure, I'll give your request a shot! I'm familiar with the AU, so it'll be really fun experimenting on old timey wimey relationships. I hope you look forward to it!**

 ** _Astra-Lee-Reader  
_ Heh, I heard those screams too... relieved that Candy got over him as well, WHEW (however I couldn't live for the first 10 minutes since it was scaring me so much...) **  
**Thanks for enjoying the Dipifica ride! I do love writing Dipifica stuff (it is my OTP, after all) so I hope you look forward the chapters to come!**

 **UPDATES NOW (if you are a reader of the future, you don't have to read this):  
** **Even though I have a lot of say, I'll try to keep this short and sweet.**

 **I am sorry to all followers and readers of this fic for waiting such a long while to get this one chapter. I mean, two months in my definition is ridiculous enough, so I am sorry for putting the burden of waiting on you guys. I promise that there will be some completed request chapters done and published ASAP, but I cannot confirm it to be guaranteed. With my hectic schedule and school, writing fanfiction can be very difficult at times, but it is mostly my stress reliever and free time activity. I won't stop writing completely though!**

 **I just want to thank everyone for putting up with this huge break and for still putting up with this fic. All of you guys are amazing, and I hope all of you will continue to read! Dipifica forever.**

 **Stay awesome!  
-TSH**

 **P.S. #TakeBackTheFalls #GravityFinale! Let the word be spread! Weirdmaggadon ends once and for all in 2016! Let's beat Bill and grow up together!  
(... Okay, that last part was un-necessary... I cried during that episode, by the way) **


	7. Summerween

**HAPPY 2016 EVERYBODY! CARTOONS ARE GETTING A HUGE BLAST OF NEW EPISODES THIS YEAR! Excuse my anticipation.  
**

 **Here's a prompt long overdued... sorry for the long wait!  
** **The idea for this chapter was submitted by amazing reader _vihigu (Guest)_ where they requested Dipper and Pacifica to get caught up by Mabel in a couples' Summerween costume! Kudos (meaning 'good jobs'/congrats) to anyone who can guess who they are dressed up as...**

 **This chapter was actually supposed to be published in October for the Halloween related theme, but I couldn't accomplish it, unfortunately.**  
 **Anyways, hope you guys all enjoy it! Review Time will be at the end, like usual :)**

 **ALSO SPOILERS. FOR A CERTAIN SHOW. IF YOU ARE STARTING TO BECOME FAMILIAR WITH THE SHOW AS THE FIC PROGRESSES, BUT YOU REALIZE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE THREE ARE TALKING ABOUT THEN IT'S BEST IF YOU MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER (OR ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES THIS ONE TIL' YOU CAUGHT UP). You have been warned!**

* * *

 _ ***This takes place on June 22nd, the official day of Summerween***_

"You've got to be kidding me."

Dipper and Pacifica stared at themselves in the mirror, Dipper cringing at his costume and Pacifica turning at angles to check herself out. Mabel appeared between both of them and grabbed their shoulders, pulling them in. She smiled like a lunatic, and Dipper could tell that her sister was squealing and yelling inside.

"You two look so wonderful!" Mabel gushed, her hands now vibrating with excitement on the two's shoulders. She then grabbed her blonde friend over and practically squeezed her face onto Pacifica's cheek. "Who knew Pacifica would look so great as Rose Quartz?"

Pacifica stopped in her tracks and placed a finger on her chin, trying to escape Mabel's tight grasp. "Rose... Quartz?" she murmured, confused.

Dipper pulled away from his sister, moaning, and took two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Don't ask, Paz." Dipper began. "It's a character from one of her stupid shows she shouldn't even be watching in the first place because of her age range."

Mabel gasped and pulled Pacifica away gently, marching over to her now taller twin and pointed a menacing finger under his chin. "You shut up! Steven Universe is NOT a horrible show!" Mabel scowled, partially spitting on her brother's face. "It's filled with drama, romance, comedy, and family... MAYBE if you just tried one episode, you would appreciate my gemstones!"

"Mabel, I'm a busy guy. I have no time for any of these, _rocks_ you keep talking about." Dipper said, putting his sister's finger away. "Besides, who am I dressed up as anyways? It looks like I just popped out of a bad 80's movie or something, yeesh." Dipper looked over to the bright yellow star imprinted on his rock-star styled torso, poking it and stroking it softly with his fingers.

Mabel crossed her arms and glared at her brother intellectually. "Glad you asked, Dipdop. My dear twin, you're dressed as a character named Greg Universe, super rock star with brilliant, long hair," Mabel explained, even flipping her own chestnut-colored locks to emphasize her speech. "His life, alas, was falling apart, until he met the very special, very beautiful, and the wise leader of the Crystal Gems..."

Pacifica walked over to the twins' conversation, stroking her blonde hair over her shoulder gently. "Ooo, who is she?" she asked curiously.

Mabel's eyes sparkled as she turned over to her female friend, regaining her creepy grin and over-excited face. "It's you!" she replied happily, jumping up and down and taking Pacifica's hands while she was at it. "Greg Universe met YOU!"

Pacifica stared at Mabel, almost scared but definitely confused. She tried to remove her hands away from Mabel's, and chuckled nervously when Mabel's smile grew bigger and bigger by the seconds. "What are you talking about? I'm sure there are no Pacificas on television, right?" she stuttered, trying to keep her quivering throat in tact. "I don't even know if I have a friend named Greg..."

"Ah, but you know one dressed up like him!" Mabel interrupted, as she extended one of her arms to grab her brother. Dipper was watching his closest female companions interact until his worked up sister grabbed his wrist to join them, surprising him in the process. Before he knew it in a few half seconds, the boy found himself staring into the deep blue eyes of Pacifica, while the girl was looking into his chocolate covered ones. Both were utterly bewildered and a bit frightened at this point, and Mabel was squealing between them, the glittery girl's gaze switched between the blonde and the brunette. She hoped a certain spark ignited between their stares.

"Mabel, stop. I only came down here just to see Pacifica this evening and to not get dragged in all of this Summerween nonsense- " Dipper warned, but his sister cupped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Pacifica stepped up and attempted to negotiate with the young Pines. "Mabs, listen to him! I just came here because you said you needed help on an opinion on a dress you were making, and I wasn't expecting to also be pulled into this Summerween thing-" she argued, but just like Dipper, Mabel covered her free hand onto Pacifica's mouth, closing all speech coming from her voice. The two started to muffle under Mabel's hand, each of them now sounding furious compared to their bewildered attitudes a few seconds ago.

"Ugh, why are you two so difficult to work with?" Mabel said, as she released her hands from their mouths and wiping them with her large Summerween themed sweater. "Here, I'll just show you two buzzkills anyways."

The female brunette pulled out her phone from the pockets of her skirt and traveled over to the internet, clicking on a certain video that needed to buffer for a few seconds. Dipper and Pacifica glanced at each other one more time before joining Mabel to watch the video. Mabel muttered and tapped her finger on the edge of her phone, before a fade in transition came in.

 _In it, a male cartoon character with outrageous amounts of hair was tapping a finger on his lips while gripping onto his tan blazer, looking inside a van, worried and lost in thought. He jumped when he heard a warp sound echo in the background, and took a few seconds to fix himself up. The next clip was him turning on a record player, and a beautiful, romantic tune played from it._

 _Shortly after, a tall woman with large pink curls came in and chuckled, looking over to the male character curiously. "What's all this?" she laughed, raising her arms to emphasize her point. The man sighed, and walked over to the female in a serious manner._

Dipper and Pacifica found out that the female was taller than she looks, towering over the male at a ridiculous height. They also realized that they were dressed up as them as well.

 _The male proceeded to grab the female's hands and start into a small waltz, both of them swaying back and forth in time with the music's tempo. As their dance progressed, the two spun around and pulled each other out from the embrace, tapping their foot to the opposite side. The female was shown to be bare footed, but the male character pressed a pedal that activated the stage they were dancing on to light up with a bright, pink shade. The scenery was absolutely flawless and artistically well done, and their long hair was waving in the wind._

Dipper and Pacifica partially gasped at the alluring part, Mabel smirking right after seeing that they were entertained.

 _The couple continued to dance around in circles and around the stage, eventually getting over to a corner piled with speakers and a guitar case. The male started to walk up on the props, up until he was face to face with his partner. Slowly and in tune with the music, the male lowered down his lover, until she was lying down within his arms, and the male followed and proceeded to kiss her._

"Oh geez." Dipper muttered, turning a bit red and looking to the other side on the room embarrassingly. Pacifica blinked, also brightening a bit of red as well.

 _The male pulled out of the kiss first, expecting to be something more in the outcome, but he only found his partner dazed and wonder-strucked at the end. Bright stars twinkled in her eyes as he looked down upon her.  
_ _"We... we didn't fuse..." the male reassured worriedly, shaking his head in dismay.  
_ _The female, still holding her dazed look, snapped out of her astonishment after a few seconds. "What?!" she exclaimed.  
_ _The girl brought up a rising laughter and stood up from the male's embrace, trying to cover her giggles with her hand. "You can't fuse..." she laughed. "You're a human!" Her laugh was beautiful, but the male found himself in total lost.  
_ _"I know! That's the problem, I'm just a human!" the male replied, watching his partner laugh. The female stopped for a few seconds and stared down at him.  
_ _"That's not a problem! I love humans, you are all so funny!" the female said, shrugging and beaming like it was no big deal. A shock of pity waved through the male.  
_

Mabel then pressed her finger on her phone, pausing the video suddenly and turning it off. "Sorry guys, but we're getting off hand here." Mabel explained, as he signaled Dipper and Pacifica to get away from her space. "Back it up, back it up. We have a schedule to follow this evening."  
The brunette took her phone and placed it in her pockets, figuring she might continue watching the video later on. Mabel then turned to her twin and her best friend, hoping that the two are familiar with their costumes by now, but all she saw were faces that wanted answers.

"What's going on? What's a fusion?" Pacifica first exclaimed, staring at her hands and trying to keep calm. "What was the deal between that guy and the tall, pink haired lady?"

Dipper also looked frantic, but he nodded sympathetically after Pacifica started ranting. Both of them looked urgent and were practically hanging on a cliff, most likely forgetting that they were wearing the respective costumes of the couple. Mabel didn't intend to this at all, but she found it interesting that the two were getting into the complex but majestic plot and show of Steven Universe. Mabel rolled her eyes and smiled, plopping back down on the floor and pulling her phone out.

"Fine, we'll finish the video." Mabel surrendered, as she turned her phone back on and returned to the video. "But after this, you two promise to follow what I have in store?"

Dipper and Pacifica switched glances at each other, cringed for a spare moment, and nodded afterwards. "As long as it's not too heavy of a request, we'll do it." Dipper answered, crossing his arms and sitting beside his sister to get a peek of the video.

Mabel smiled, happy that the two agreed to her _plans._

She resumed the video and the trio continued watching it.

As the three continued watching the video, Dipper and Pacifica found out more about the two shown in the video. The two humans shown in the media, Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, were attempting something called 'fusion', the process of two creatures forming into one, superior being by a (normally romantic) dancing routine. It was native to Rose's culture, and was apparently the symbol of true love between two Gems. After their failed fusion attempt, Greg learns that he was unable to fuse with her since he was a human and she was a Gem, but Rose said it was no problem; she loved him either way. But after that, the two eventually launched into a serious talk from a sudden plead from Greg, saying that he wanted Rose to 'talk to him like a real person'. The two discussed their relationship after, and how odd it was for Greg to be dating someone he practically just met and someone he wasn't familiar with, especially someone from another planet. Even though the few last seconds of the video was a bit off and vague for Dipper and Pacifica to understand, both unaware of the story behind the video, they decided to flow with it and accept the story no other way. The ending was sweet, Greg and Rose finally ending their talk and agreeing that they would love each other no matter what, fusion or not. It always warmed Mabel's heart when she saw Rose twirl Greg in the air, both of them laughing.

"Awww..." Pacifica cooed as she saw Greg and Rose embrace each other, laughing.

The video eventually ended, leaving Dipper and Pacifica dazzled and entranced by the end of the episode. Mabel sighed, saying she would still get the sweet adrenaline after watching that one particular video, and closed her phone. She stood up, hoping that the two felt satisfied, and they were, partially. Dipper and Pacifica had gleaming eyes and relieved faces, both of them proud for the epilogue of Greg and Rose.

"That was really nice," Pacifica said, rubbing her hands together and staring at the long, big skirt of her dress and blushing a bit. "I kind of feel proud wearing this dress, knowing who wears it now."

Dipper smirked and looked at his blonde friend innocently, pulling down the torso of his costume to stare at the bright yellow star once more. "Yeah. Same here."

Mabel looked at both of them and gushed, having a hard time to contain her excitement. She was hoping, and she could detect it, that something _special_ was sparking within the room.

"You guys know what this means?" she asked out of the blue, sounding a bit squeaky from all her anticipation.

Dipper and Pacifica looked at the eager female, the red fading from their cheeks ever so slightly. "...What?" they both croaked in unison, looking at Mabel with nervous faces.

"WE CAN GO SUMMERWEEN TRICK OR TREATING NOW!" Mabel practically yelled, most likely shaking the walls of the shack. "No getting out of this, you guys agreed to it before watching the video!"

Mabel danced in circles and chanted gibberish words while the Pines and Northwest stared at her, half excited but mostly disturbed. Before any of them protested against the female's wishes, Mabel dashed in front of them and out of the living room, starting to climb the stairs outside in the main hall. "Before we leave, I need to get my camera!" Mabel shouted, Dipper and Pacifica hearing her open the door to the twins' room in the attic. "Be right there! DON'T YOU GUYS MOVE!"

A loud door shut echoed from the shack, and Dipper and Pacifica cringed from the screeched sound.

They both looked at each other with anxious glances, not sure what to make of the plan in front of them.

It was eeriely quiet, just the two of them staring at each other. Dipper was getting dragged out of his studies to do a kids' thing. Pacifica was tricked into it.

Both were unhappy, but they were both, for some reason, looking forward to trick-or-treating together. They also doubted that most people wouldn't recognize their costumes, but Mabel was coming with them, she would maybe force people to know Greg and Rose overall. But still- Pacifica found out she was in a couples' costumes, with Dipper, out of all people, and the thought of it made her crack up a bit.

Pacifica was the first one to break the silence by smiling afterwards. A vague giggle released from her mouth and she tried to cover it with her hand, but to no avail. Dipper looked at her with confusion and worry.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, holding his hands out to her.

Pacifica's laughter only got more powerful as the seconds passed. "Dammit, Mabel..." she chuckled, her eyes closing and her shoulders bouncing. "Dressing us up like this."

The brunette raised his eyebrow, looking down at Pacifica with a bewildered gaze. Then it hit him.

 _We are dressed up as a fricking couple from Mabel's show. A couple that we just watched kiss and attempted to become one person through fusion._

Dipper didn't know what to make of it. He felt slightly disturbed that his sister attempted to spark something between him and his crush, going through the embarrassing process of even making couple coordinated costumes for them. He started to flush with a bright red, as Pacifica's beautiful laughter got louder and the 'couple love' thing started to sink in his mind.

His wishes were granted when he saw his sister storm into the living room with a silver camera in her hands, a vibrant pink messenger bag around her shoulder and two Summerween-themed candy bags in her arms. The two also noticed that Mabel changed into a salmon pink colored sweater with a bright yellow star in the middle, identical to Dipper's costume. They instantly recognized that she was dressed up as Steven Universe, the protagonist of the show.  
"Let's go, you two! Time's a wasting!" she ordered, throwing the candy bags to Dipper and Pacifica. The two grabbed the bags with excellent gusto, Pacifica's crackling coming to a stop and Dipper trying to calm down his picked up paced heart.

Mabel took a glance at them and headed out to the shack's front door, waiting for the two patiently. She got out her phone and started texting someone, most likely Candy and Grenda.  
Pacifica swung the Summerween bag over her bare shoulder like a purse, fixed her dress and looked at Dipper with excited eyes, and proceeded to grab his hands to lead him out of the shack. Dipper squirmed at the sudden contact. Pacifica looked amused.

"C'mon, Dipper! I haven't gone trick-or-treating in a long time! I'm so ready for a nostalgia run," the Northwest explained, walking him out of the living room. "Trust me, we'll have fun."

Dipper looked down at Pacifica and stared deeply into her azure coated eyes before he could respond to her. He barely saw Pacifica in such a lively state, normally seeing her in a sassy mood or a calm attitude, but he really took the time to appreciate her enthusiasm. He smiled back at his blonde crush and held onto Pacifica's hand warmly, which made her blush a bit.

"Okay, _Rose_." Dipper teased, winking at her for a quick second.

Pacifica blushed a bit red, and laughed. "I'm looking forward to it, _Greg_."

The three eventually headed outside into the breezy evening air, and Dipper and Pacifica proceeded to live like a kid again- _together._

* * *

 **Cause I'm Steven Universe trash as well.  
 _(Steven Universe belongs to Rebecca Sugar)_  
**

 **Review Time!  
**

 _ **MineWonderland  
**_ **Thank you! Pardon for the rush of the first chapter, but I'm still happy that you appreciate the story's tone. ^_^  
I hope you continue to read what's in store! **

**_pinksakura271_  
I need to legitimately cry on how much you enjoyed the last chapter, ha ha ha... ;v; (Just noticed that you said 'The letter and necklace Dipper gave to HIS Pacifica'... I'm squealing inside)  
Wonder what would've happened if Paz and Stan did break into a small fight over a small pendant, but I wouldn't think about it. Just rather go for the sweet interactions instead :')  
Glad you're enjoying the story! Hope you continue reading! And yes, I had a good holiday, hope you did too.**

 ** _NickStriker_  
** **I'm kind of on the same boat with you, but I still love Mabel nevertheless.  
** **I have mixed feelings about Mabel right now, both fan perspectives (hate her or love her) switching back and forth and slapping me in the face. Mabel has been acting kind of selfish the last few episodes, I am aware, but that all stemmed from her fear of losing Dipper in her life, which I would feel the same way if anyone close to me suddenly decided to abandon me for something else. But, however, seeing that Mabel was able to break away from Bill's chaos bubble and her fantasies and take on reality with her brother really motivated me to love her again. I don't know what to think about Mabel at this point, but I just hope the last part of Weirdmaggadon really cleans up all of the mistakes she's made in the show since Escape From Reality unfortunately wasn't enough to satisfy me. But still, seeing the Pines twins helping out each other through the thick and thin, no matter the consequences, still warms my heart to this day. I admire Dipper's strength to protect his sister at all times, seeing him really grow up as a man, and I also adore Mabel's slowly and gradual character development in the story. Overall, I hope the best for our little Mabel, and that she may get back to her happy and ditzy self again, learning new things along the way.**

 **Oh, and crossing fingers for Dipifica in the finale. Please. I would like it ever so much. BUT NOT THE BAD KIND. I want the fluff, not the angst. (Maybe a hug will do? Kiss on cheek? Confession? Maybeee?) :)**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **Oh, there will be more from where that came from. GET READY!**

 _ **Guest  
**_ **I do have to admit Candip is still pretty cute, but I love Dipifica all the way.  
(After Roadside Attraction, I now just see Candip in a platonic light, though)**

 ** _HiroLemonFan_  
Most likely very interesting. Huh, maybe I should do such prompt...**

* * *

 **By the way, guys... February 15th. FEBRUARY. 15TH.  
Let's do this. Dorito demon, YOU'RE GOIN' DOWNNNNN.**

 **Stay awesome!  
-TSH**


	8. Wild (Featuring Monster Falls AU)

**What? Me not _updating in two months_? You must be ridiculous! Ha ha ha! (Okay, yes, I am aware.** **)**

 **Just like the other chapters that dealt with the same problem, at the end of this chapter, I will explain a certain schedule I will _try_ to stay committed to so that you guys can read new Dipifica stuff on a regular basis. (Unfortunately, this fic won't update daily, telling you guys now, but more details at the end anyways) (also my personal reaction to the finale of this wonderful frickin' series)**

 **This chapter features the Monster Falls AU, created by winterbolt (and friends) on Tumblr! (Meaning I didn't create this AU)  
** **l got a request to do a Monster Falls AU from amazing reader** **_Rorscarch_! ****Thank you again so much for the suggestion!**

 ** **If you are not familiar with the Monster Falls AU, I suggest you check it out first! Personally, it's one of my favorite AUs, but Reverse Falls/Reverse Pines has to be my all time favorite. :')****

 ** **Anyways, continue reading, Dipifica fans!  
(Also, a saw a few fan headcanons that Pacifica is instead a unicorn in the AU, but I will stick to the original, where she is a gorgon/snake creature)****

* * *

Dipper tipped his cap up and breathed a gasp, entranced by how mysterious and eerie the forests were this afternoon.

His deer body trotted with a particular beat, going step, stomp, and step. He held close to his journal and opened it carefully with his human arms, turning over to his most recent guide on the entities he found in the forest a few days ago. Firework fireflies, mushroom shaped toads, and ducks that had different sounds whenever it spoke- it was a monster hunter's jackpot. Well, excluding the fact that Dipper _was_ a creature of the sort, and such. The brunette took one anxious step before he heard the rustling of bushes behind him, and an annoyed snake like hiss. He trembled, knowing who he accidentally left behind with his urgency. He murmured a swear.

"Dipper? HELLO?! Earth to PINES! You left a certain _snake_ at the entrance!"

Dipper turned around and saw his gorgon friend Pacifica Northwest, who was mustering all her effort to move in the forest terrain. Her slim snake body slithered roughly on the bark covered ground, and the wild serpents in her hair were acting up from their captive place as a ponytail. Pacifica told them to shut up before removing a loose twig she caught in her clothes. She glared at Dipper, making sure not to activate her powers while doing so.

Dipper walked nervously up to her and chuckled, while also scratching the back of his deer ears. He looked to the side awkwardly, trying to avoid any eye contact with the gorgon.

"...Sorry..." Dipper muttered. "Guess I got too excited..."

"Yup, too excited to leave Pacifica Northwest alone." Pacifica hissed back, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers on either side. "If I was a human, I would've been screwed by now."

Dipper chuckled, and stopped for a few seconds for Pacifica to catch up a few meters. The Pines gave Pacifica a confused glance afterwards. "Human?" he started, as his gaze looked over to his human skin covered arms. "Pacifica, we're all half human, y'know."  
Dipper didn't really know how most people were born with monstrous bodies, or how people were able to grow wings, claws, and scales, but it was all the process of natural selection and the mating of different monsters. He still was trying to figure out why his sister was born a _mermaid_ while he was born as a mammal. I guess she had a _bubbly_ personality? He didn't really know.  
"Well, at least you don't have fur growing on you, right?" Dipper proceeded, trying to crack a joke at his friend. "But still, I feel like you would be able to handle yourself even if you were a flesh covered creature. You seem like the type, anyways."

Pacifica looked at him. His small compliment made her slightly pink, but she didn't consider it. "If you're trying to cheer me up, it isn't working." Pacifica muttered. "I am aware that we do have human flesh, Dip." She took a glimpse at her peach skin and continued slithering on the trail, her body starting to get a bit tired.

"If you're so aware then, why did you say you would get screwed back there at the entrance of the forest?" Dipper retorted, seeing that their somewhat friendly conversation was starting to go a bit downhill. "Pretty sure gorgons have powers or something."

"Yeah, and I can totally use them on you, if I wanted to." Pacifica chimed back. "You should be lucky I'm not-"

"WHOA! Wait."

Pacifica was interrupted by Dipper stepping in front of her and covering her perimeter with his body. Pacifica peered over the boy's shoulders, seeing a somewhat large, earthy step in front of them. As a gorgon, it looked pretty terrifying to just see a small gap between the main road and a cut.

With no redeemed effort, Dipper jumped slightly off the step and left Pacifica a bit lost on what to do. He laughed, and looked over to her and offered a hand. Dipper had to admit personally that seeing the snake in a flustered mood was adorable. Pacifica's snakes in her hair started to act up again, but the girl was too busy looming over the 'high' gap. Dipper laughed once more.

"C'mon, Paz. I won't let you fall." Dipper reassured, extending his slim but strong arm towards her.

Pacifica backed up a bit, hesitant, but had no choice but to take Dipper's hand anyways. She smiled at his gentleman-like gesture. The boy held tight onto her hand, and slowly and steadily walked up and grabbed the gorgon's sides, pulling her close and lifting her off out of the somewhat high place. Pacifica shrieked. For a few seconds, the grip on her sides felt a bit loose, Pacifica feeling she might accidentally fall on him, and only held tighter onto his arms. Dipper flinched for a second from her weight.  
The girl eventually was back on even ground and remained quiet as Dipper returned her safe and sound. He removed his hands off of her after, and smiled. It seemed he held her longer than he should've.

The Northwest cleared her throat and dusted herself off, and proceeded onto the main trail silently, pretending that Dipper didn't just help her off the earthy peak. A light blush across her cheeks was her only reaction.

"C'mon, Pines." Pacifica signaled, snapping her fingers to make him walk quicker.

Dipper then gave a sound of disgust, and trotted behind her. _There goes an attempt to be romantic._

"What, not even a thank you?" Dipper complained, catching up to Pacifica in only a matter of milliseconds. The gorgon envied his speed.

Pacifica crossed her arms stubbornly and the snakes in her hair easily silenced, knowing that their host is growing into a bad mood. Pacifica's slither started to go slow. "As a matter of fact, you almost made me FALL," Pacifica argued, going up into Dipper's face. "Why should I thank you for that?" Of course, Pacifica was lying, knowing that Dipper did hold onto her precisely and accurately. She still felt maddened about earlier's incident.

Dipper blinked several times. His hands clutched into tight fists, and he released a loud groan. "PAZ! I am pretty sure I held onto you firmly!" the brunette fired back, losing all his patience with the snake at this point. "How about you stop being so hard to handle and just simply say a 'thank you'?!"

"FINE! THANKS FOR MAKING ME ALMOST FALL, YOU MULE!" Pacifica fully hissed, her hair being limp and silent. Her eyes seemed to be a tint of a red, Dipper almost feeling cold for a second.

"I'M A FRICKIN' DEER, NOT A DONKEY!" Dipper yelled back.

Pacifica released a grumpy huff, and the two continued on their forest path in awkward silence. All that was heard was Pacifica's living hair, Dipper's deer clops, and the wild sounds of the forest around them. The two weren't expecting their expedition to turn out this bad.

 _I'm really thinking it was a mistake bringing her along..._ Dipper thought. _But at least company is a good thing._

Minutes passed and soon, what felt like hours, Dipper and Pacifica still haven't found any monster or entity in Dipper's journal. The sky's blue hue started to fall into darker shades, and the sun was sometimes blocked by afternoon clouds. The atmosphere of the forest also started to grow darker by the minute. The brunette looked saddened, upset that today felt wasted. He closed his blue velvet book when he found himself at another dead end and turned his body around, slowly and quietly retracing his steps back to the entrance. Pacifica remained put and looked at her friend, confused and detecting his distress. She had some time to cool her temper off, and she had the need to comfort Dipper after his hard work today.

"Dipper," Pacifica started, extending out an arm to reach for him. She was about to return her arm back, realizing that Dipper didn't need to be held, but didn't hesitate to carry on further. "We can still find something, I swear-"

Dipper shook his head, and only moved forward to prevent Pacifica touching him. "No, we can always try tomorrow, Paz." he said, sounding coarse. "Let's just head back to the Shack. I'm so sorry I wasted your time, and I'm sorry about-"

Then, all of a sudden, the two heard a vicious scowl echo in the forest.

Dipper froze, and Pacifica shuddered a bit in her place. The sound trickled against each of their skin like cold water. Their eyes switched back and forth through different angles at the forest, trying to find what just spoke. Dipper's deer ears twitched, most likely a sign that he was picking up the voice's source. Pacifica tried to do the same with her serpent hair, but her snakes remained silent and still. The sound roared again, and Pacifica slowly made her way to Dipper, feeling a bit scared. The boy offered one of his arms for her to hold onto, and Pacifica didn't hesitate to do so. She felt Dipper's warmth travel to her own body, feeling soothed and safe.

"Stay still." Dipper warned, his ears starting to act up. Pacifica nodded slowly.

Seconds passed of Dipper looking around the forest carefully and a dead silence washing over the two. Pacifica pleaded in her mind that Dipper would just find the thing already, and that the two would just go home from all of this nonsense. As the seconds passed, so did her patience.

"Hey, genius." Pacifica murmured, clutching onto Dipper's sleeve. "Let's just go already. I think it already ran away."

Dipper didn't respond, and only focused on finding the voice. Pacifica rolled her eyes. She then released her grip on Dipper and started to head back to the entrance of the forest, leaving Dipper in a cold shoulder. He felt slightly distraught, but he hurried after Pacifica. "Hey!" Dipper loudly whispered. "Don't you understand the thing about 'staying still'?"

The gorgon shook. "Just stop!" Pacifica said, using her most loudest voice. "You're just a paranoid kid, Dipper! So stop acting like one and let's just go home already!"

Dipper growled, his hands curling into red fists again. "Paz!" Dipper began, striding over to her. But then, the deer started to back up, his face broken and nervous in a blink. After a few seconds, he raised his hand and pointed to something behind the gorgon. "Uh, Paz..."

Pacifica placed her hands on her hips, tapping them and harshly staring at Dipper. "Stop joking with me, Pines. I had enough of you today." she warned, turning around and resuming her slither back home.  
But to her surprise, a huge, crimson colored troll with deathly, empty eyes and knife teeth was in front of her path, silently growling at her. Once the gorgon locked eyes with it, the beast roared, showing it's huge mouth and how it was possible for her entire figure to fit in it. Pacifica stood still and felt her skin go pale. She heard Dipper opening his journal and trying to find the entity's name and weakness, but all she heard was Dipper murmuring it's name in a panicky whisper- a Blood Troll.

"RUN!" Dipper shouted, as he hurried over to Pacifica, grabbing her wrist to bring her along. "It has no particular weakness! I'm still trying to find that out!"

Pacifica's gorgon body stayed put and her eyes remained glued to the beast's glare, and she felt limp and weak from looking at it. Pacifica stayed where she was and suddenly screamed in terror, curling up her arms in front of her chest. Dipper still held onto Pacifica, telling her that screaming was of no use, but then he saw a glimpse of Pacifica's eyes, which were cascading into a bright red. _Her powers!_

In a few short minutes, the troll started to fade into a solid, granite material- stone. The monster was trying to escape Pacifica's spell, panting and flinging it's arms around for air or help. Pacifica only screamed louder as the beast squirmed, thinking that it was trying to attack her despite her magic. Sooner or later, the monster was just solid as stone, frozen like a statue and the Northwest taking it's last breath. Pacifica's shriek started to die down as she noticed that she defeated the monster, calming down and realizing that she and Dipper were safe. She turned around to her partner, and Dipper noticed her eyes were back to their beautiful, gentle azure. But he felt too overwhelmed from what just happened.

Dipper trotted beside her, looking at the stone troll in shock. He went up to it and felt it's rough and chilling texture, laughing a bit. He then looked over to Pacifica, and smiled. She looked surprised herself.

"Um..." Dipper started, scratching the back of his head nervously. "That happened."

Pacifica was quiet for a moment, but she started to break into a chuckle and shuddered, nodding. "Can we just go home now?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Dipper nodded up and down, smiling. The boy was tired himself; and he needed rest. He re-joined with Pacifica, and the two started to head out of the forest, Dipper remembering to investigate the troll again later. Pacifica was also very quiet, and even though the snakes in her hair were hissing, she stayed quiet. Dipper wasn't sure if he wanted to say it, but he did admit it in his head through all of awkward silence.

 _She was incredible._

* * *

 **Because I am still experimenting with angry couple arguments, this was my try at it. Ha.  
(Also, again with the AU, I also know that a few fans made Pacifica's power to instead hypnotize monsters, but in most mythology stories, gorgons were known to turn people to stone from looking into their eyes. So, instead, I made that a thing... but I think it would be pretty interesting of Pacifica was able to do both)  
(also the original prompt for the Monsters Falls AU was that Pacifica accidentally made Dipper hypnotized because of her wavering emotions for him, fun fact, but I had no idea where to go from there)**

 **Review Time!**

 ** _pinksakura271_  
** **Yup, it's hard to control that hyperactive girl.  
** **I'm glad you still enjoyed the last chapter even though you aren't heavily familiar with Steven Universe. This makes me a bit happy that even fans from one show can still enjoy small crossovers from other shows, even if they aren't a big fan of it. Thank you!  
** **And yeah, your prompt! OF COURSE I WILL DO THIS, THIS IS PURE GOLD! I hope you look forward to it! :)**

 ** _NickStriker_  
** **Yeah, you're right. I do admit Mabel was pretty selfish in those specific episodes, and that she REALLY does need to pay the favors Dipper did for her. I feel kind of sad that Mabel didn't do that much in the finale (but she did help get Stan's memory back, which is VERY important), but I think the series would've been a bit better if there were episodes where Mabel did clean up for everything she's done. But, of course, Mabel is still an important character to the series, and I will continue to love her through the end.  
** **Also, there wasn't much Dipifica (or I don't think any, actually ;_;) in the finale, but when it comes to conclusion, all that mattered was the Pines family bonding and reconciliation.  
(But I think my favorite Dipifica(?) moment would've been the ending where Pacifica got presents for the twins, and how she got Dipper a Ghost Harassers DVD set and how she signed the letter making her an official ally of Dipper and Mabel okay I'm getting out of hand ahhhhhhhh)**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Also, I guess I should've parodied Steven Universe, I'm really sorry that didn't meet up to your liking. Maybe if I make another chapter referencing the series, I should make a parody of it. :'D**

 ** _Poptart_ _(Guest)_  
OH SHOOT I AM SO SORRY. I SHOULD PROBABLY ADD A SPOILER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP YET  
Glad you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you continue reading!**

 **ANYWAYS ABOUT THE FUTURE OF THIS FIC:  
As readers before are aware, I have posted some chapters from out of the blue and sometimes with big gaps in between, which is something I personally did not like or maybe some of you amazing readers didn't enjoy as well. So, to help you guys and to help me as well, I will try   
to post chapters at least every weekend or every other weekend. (So on Saturday and Sunday, and maybe even some Fridays if possible). This is to help with the gaps between months and to keep this fanfic constant. I am already writing a few other chapters in the making, so they should be ready for publishing very soon.  
Also, I want readers to be aware that _this one-shot/drabble collection will only get about 30-45 chapters in the end_ , since I also want to leave room for other stories I have in mind.  
I also want to thank those readers who _actually_ read this, meaning that you do really care about this fanfiction. That means a lot to me, or to any writer, really.**

 **Oh, and me about the finale? I cried. _Literally._  
And I was a shaking mess for about several hours, and I couldn't stand still without shivering. Have I also told people _that I was eating Doritos_ while the finale was on? Yeah. No, seriously, I actually did that. _While wearing my Dipper hat_. 0_0  
But the finale felt bittersweet in the end. Upset that it was ending, but happy that it had a good one.  
Now I'm looking forward to what Hirsch has in store for FOX, huehuehue.  
**

 **Stay awesome!  
-TSH**


	9. Dream

**Hey everyone! First chapter that actually followed the 'post every weekend/other weekend' rule! This... does not need to be celebrated actually.**

 **Well, first of all, this was NOT posted a week after the previous one, meaning that it had to be posted the week after (cause if not I would've been toast) but, I have been working on a few more chapters (specifically requests, ohohoho) so I feel positive that I will be able to post another one next week. If not, further apologies.**

 **So here's a quick one-shot(?) or drabble(?) in the meantime. Review Time will be at the end like always.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Pacifica woke up to a start. Her aqueous, blue eyes shimmered with the morning sunlight, and tiny beads of sweat dripped down the sides of her forehead. Her head throbbed, and her throat felt coarse. The gigantic and grand window of her quarters was opened and the curtains were settled aside, and the transparent glass flooded in massive amounts of sunlight. She slowly removed her fine, silk blanket over her warm body and blinked several times, letting cool air seep into her skin. The blonde stroked her forehead, breathing, sighing.

 _Pacifica, there's something that I need to talk to you about..._

The girl eventually got out of her bed and slipped into a fuzzy pair of purple slippers, a woolly and soothing sensation coming in contact with her cold feet. She slowly took drowsy and small steps to her bathroom, where her maids already prepared her a lukewarm bubble bath with a strong french vanilla scent to it. The girl stripped off her nightgown as her eyesight softened and her surroundings were recognizable, and slid into the tub, feeling relaxed as the bubbles layered onto her skin. She yawned.

 _... Oh, man, this is really hard for me..._

Pacifica took a few minutes in the bath to lather herself with the fragrant liquid, and she shampooed her hair with the same french vanilla brand as the bubble bath. She drained the water when she was finished and grabbed a towel to dry herself off, and wrapped it around her bare body. She shortly went to her bathroom's sink and brushed her teeth, brushing slowly and softly and finished by gurgling a fresh, spearmint-flavored mouthwash right after. She then followed the next step of combing her dripping blonde hair. A maid shortly came in to assist her (precisely on her schedule as well), and helped Pacifica untangle and fix her wet mane. It only took a few quiet moments to finish, and the shy maid asked how Pacifica's sleep was, just like how all the servants were supposed to chat with their masters. Pacifica only responded with 'I had a good rest', and an awkward silence between the two elapsed.

 _... Y-you... You don't mind me holding your face like this, r-right?_

Once the maid finished, she requested a good morning and day for the mistress, and that her breakfast was already being prepared for her in the kitchen. However, Pacifica declined, asking the maid to cancel her breakfast, and her only excuse was 'I'm not feeling hungry'. Just like the servants they were supposed to be, the maid accepted the request with no protest or question. She exited out of the room right after, quietly giving herself praise (and a bit of worry) for her first morning at the Northwest Mansion. Pacifica laughed. As the maid was completely gone, the Northwest grabbed a small bottle filled with a rich and creamy-consistency-like lotion, and applied the substance on her arms and legs. As she finished in seconds, she traveled over to her closet outside of the bathroom and rummaged through everything to find something appropriate for the day.

 _Listen, Paz, for the longest time I've been... hiding it... I just want to tell you..._

Pacifica always wondered why it took her only a matter of minutes to bathe and clean herself up in the morning, but _way_ more time on what to wear for the day. She may have been spoiled here and there, but she did have the heart to donate her old clothing to children's charities and homeless shelters, despite how much clothing she got right after. She had a gazillion dresses, blouses, shirts, pants and shoes, but the girl rammed through everything and tried to find clothing that had a simple and casual approach. She settled on a lavender blouse and snow white jeans, and a pair of black converse she never had the chance to wear yet. Pacifica quickly slipped into the attire and made her way to her dresser in the corner, where she applied light mascara, lip gloss, blush and her signature purple eye shadow. The morning light only shone more as her morning progressed.

 _Pacifica, I... um..._

As soon as Pacifica had a few turns here and there to check herself out, one of the butlers came in, one of the middle-aged ones at best, and he knocked on her door first for approval for entrance. Pacifica forwarded him to come in, finishing the last touches to her look. "Excuse me, Mistress," -the man cleared his throat as he entered inside- "A boy by the name of Dipper Pines is awaiting your arrival at the front of the mansion. Were you expecting his prescen-"

"Oh, yeah, I was expecting him." Pacifica interrupted, rushed. She turned around in her chair and faced her butler, tilting her head as a sign of thanks. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for the notification."

The butler smiled, nodded and bowed, and left Pacifica alone in her quarters. His footsteps were getting silent as Pacifica heard him travel down the hallway, and as soon as his steps were just blank echos, Pacifica relaxed her tense muscles. She sighed and stared at herself in the dresser's mirror, getting her dignity together and processing her schedule today.

 _A breakfast with Dipper at the diner. Monster hunting right after for who knows how long. Hopefully another sleepover at the Pines'._

 _Achieve some alone time with that idiot is the goal here, Northwest._

With one final breath, Pacifica left her dresser and made her way to the exit of her room. She pulled over a small, lemonade-pink leather purse that was dangling from the handle of her room's door; and headed outside as it hung over her arm. When she opened the doors, a chilling breeze swept over Pacifica's face once she entered the west wing, but she didn't mind it. She walked silently down the halls; not to disturb a few guests that were staying at the mansion the night's previous. Pacifica gripped onto the strap of her purse and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

 _I..._

As soon as she got out of the west wing and entered the main lobby of the mansion, more of the morning light she experienced earlier spilled all around the mansion's more grand and bigger windows, and she couldn't see anything as she got up to the front. As her eyesight began to settle, her eyes were set upon the awkward, blue-flannel wearing nerd that was standing a few stairs below her- Dipper Pines- and he was waiting patiently for Pacifica's arrival. He was chatting with the butler Pacifica had talked to mere minutes ago. Her sneakers made a sound on the marble steps and Dipper easily noticed her presence. He grinned when he noticed her.

"Oh, good morning, Pacifica." Dipper greeted, as his chocolate brown eyes darted over to the girl on the staircase. He glasses fell down his nose, and he fixed it with one simple finger push. "You ready?"

Pacifica was silent for a second, noting the adorable gesture he just did and staring down at him and how dorky he looked, but she nodded her head in approval. "Y-yeah, let's get a move on." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

 _... Ah, Pacifica. I can't hold it any longer. I.. I love you._

Pacifica went step by step down the staircase and joined up with Dipper. He gave a slight chuckle. Pacifica's eyes tried to pry away from Dipper, but she couldn't hold it in-he was so cheery, smart, and so kind... she loved it all.

The two made a head start out the door, and Pacifica's butler wished them a good day. But she couldn't hear him. All that Pacifica was thinking about was the boy right beside him, and how he made everyday of her life worth living.

"I... love you too..." she murmured silently as the two were heading to Dipper's vehicle parked to the side of the mansion.

Dipper snapped out of his small daze and looked over to the blonde following him. "Huh? Oh, Paz, did you say something?" Dipper asked, surprised a bit.

Pacifica jumped. She didn't mean for her thoughts to be spoken out loud, and she waved a hand in surrender, blushing. "Oh, no, sorry, just, um..."

"Talking to myself."

* * *

 **Okay, I'm so sorry. I have a thing for cheesy/anime-esque romance tropes.**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **Don't worry about it :') I _was_ partially worrying about that detail though, but I was also taking note of it. It's good to get feedback on things readers want or request, and as my duty as a writer, it's my job to make sure you guys are enjoying what you read. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! We need more Dipifica banters...**

 _ **pinksakura271  
**_ **Same, I'm a fan for Mythological creatures/romances too! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
** **I haven't watched the movie _Descendants_ yet, but I did watch tid-bits of it during it's first premiere. Ben and Mal look adorable.  
** **I would love to give your prompt idea a try as soon as I become familiar with the movie! I hope you look forward to it! :'D**

 ** _NickStriker_  
** **Yeah, I never really understood why Dipper and Mabel were different creatures from the start, so I'm still trying to comprehend that fact. Maybe the monsters are based off of personality...? I honestly don't know.  
** **And, OH. REUNION FALLS AU. I heard of that AU a lot, and it is an interesting one at that, but doing further research into it, I have become entangled in the Mabifica and it's slightly disturbing me as a devoted Dipifica sailor. However, Pacifica's role in the AU actually makes her a good character, and seeing her really close to the Pines made my heart warm. I feel like I should respect the creator's intended ship in this AU, so I will probably go for a more friendship/close-friend vibe for the prompt. (Don't worry, I'll try to sneak in a bit of Dipifica if I'm able) Who knows what I will whip up for this one... I hope you look forward to it!**

 ** _Pat-975_  
** **Same here, friend. Same here. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Also, I would just like to give a quick and special shout-out to all those readers who have just favorited and/or followed this fic- as soon as I finished the Monster Falls AU prompt a few weeks ago, I've been getting notifications on how much people actually like this story and is following it's progress, and of course, I am just eternally grateful for all you amazing readers. Thank you again, so much, everyone.**

 **Stay awesome!  
-TSH**


	10. Fight (Featuring Vintage AU)

**First of all, a thing to consider before reading this:**

 **- This chapter is rated _heavy T (_ Teen _, 13+ Only)_. There is very mild swearing, fighting, and more themes for older readers.  
Of course, it isn't _that bad_ compared to M (Mature, 18+ Only), but this is my first attempt at writing man vs. man fight scenes, so it may not be that bad from some readers' perspectives. I'm just a bit paranoid, so if you realize that the story is heading somewhere a bit darker and not to your liking, I won't blame you if you want to skip. **

**This chapter features the Vintage AU, created by Tybay on deviantart! (Meaning I didn't create this AU)  
** **I got a request to do a Vintage AU from amazing reader _NickStriker_! Thank you again so much for the suggestion, and I did take account of your research for the AU! It really helped me, so thank you once more! :'D (And apologies for this chapter being so late).**

 **Review Time will be at the end again!**

 **Again, if you didn't read the disclaimer at the top, you have been warned. Take caution and enjoy reading!**

* * *

The midnight atmosphere had a crisp air all around, and the flickering streetlights only built more suspense in Pacifica's mind. The young woman walked around the streets of Gravity Falls, with nothing but a white silk dress and a feathery, purple boa around her neck. Her body smelled of alcohol and smoke, but she didn't mind the stench. She flinched for a second about something else running in her mind.

Pacifica was well aware that it was forbidden to be out at such a late hour; but she didn't intend to stay out so long in the town- she only meant it to be a small time at her favorite bar. She knew her father was going to scold her if she called one of her chauffeurs to pick her up, so the only way she would've gotten home safe and sound was to walk all the way and enter through the manor secretly. Besides, her mansion wasn't too far, and she wasn't exaggerating over the distance. The only thing she was worried about was getting through the town at night. She heard all the gangs were the most active at the darkest hours, and she felt like she could've been the next target of interest for them.

She should've bought her pistol or rapier along, but then again, wouldn't passerby get the wrong idea if she had _those_ in her possession?

Pacifica's heels made a significant sound in the darkness and silence. The sound of her shoes were deafening to her, and she wished that she could just remove them and tip-toe silently on the sidewalks to make her way back home less risky. Pacifica grunted. She felt like she was a five course meal served out on a silver platter to all the gangsters that were lurking in the streets, watching her from the alleyways and corners. Pacifica could easily sense them coming in slowly, creeping up to her like spiders. She hated it.

The Northwest then picked up the sound of one member snicker silently in the corner of a store, and saw a gang member point a finger at her in approval. She cringed.

 _Dammit._

Pacifica's pace was starting to quicken. Her feet were slowly picking up, and her heel clacking was also speeding up. Her boa started to bounce around her shoulders and arms, a few feathers tearing away and landing softly onto the sidewalks. Pacifica felt her head throb with a small pain, and her skin started to go hot. She didn't want to fight now. She wanted to go home and be safe, from all of the nonsense.

Pacifica was starting to lose it. The voices she heard in the night were buzzing around her mind, and her jog slowly faded into a run. It didn't matter that she was on tight sticks attached to her shoes, she needed to flee. There was no possible way she could do a fist fight in the middle of the night. Pacifica kept running and running until she lost her sense of direction, where she easily saw herself bumping into another person. She turned a corner and her head smashed with something hard. Pacifica fell to the ground, tucking the skirt of her dress close to her thighs so no one could get a chance to peek at her.

"Watch it..." the person she bumped into moaned. It was a boy with a particular voice to himself, and his tone ran up Pacifica's skin. She fluttered her eyes opened, but quickly rolled them after. It was Dipper, the _Pines_ commoner, the last person she would ever think about in her situation.

Dipper and Pacifica were well acquainted, they knew each other at most. Pacifica visited the bar Dipper's great-uncle runs, the Mystery Pub, but rarely at times. She ran into Dipper mostly in the daytime in the town, but when she asks about his business, he says 'errands'. Pacifica heard rumors that the boy is a talented monster hunter when not working at the bar and that he possesses a deathly secret of his own, but she doesn't care. Pacifica saw Dipper as the rest of the common folk- weak, poor, and absolutely disgusting. She had no further business with him.

Pacifica stood up slowly, wobbling a bit on her heels. "Excuse me, but you were the one who bumped into me," she hissed, and watched as the brunette cleaned himself off and got up. "What is a filth like you doing out here so late?"

Dipper stared at her, disgusted by her sass. "I could say the same." He kept a still face.

The Northwest's hands then curled into frustrated fists, and she growled. This was also another reason why she also didn't want to stay too long in the town- all the Gravity Falls folk were stupid, and deserved severe punishment if they ever mocked an aristocrat like her.

She raised a hand to smack the Pines properly, but her actions came into a halt as she heard rushed footsteps behind her. It was the gangsters that were spying on her the entire time in the alleyways. They probably took note that Pacifica was now distracted- a perfect time to ambush her, she assumed. Pacifica swore in her mind.

Her glance then maintained on Dipper's. She knew that this beanpole didn't know how to fight. His structure was weak, and of course, Pacifica knew that he had no firearms or weapons hiding anywhere in his clothing. It was up to her to protect him, or, if possible, offer him to the gangs as a potential peace agreement. He could also attempt to flee by himself, but then the gangsters would also start creeping up on him, seeing that he was connected to their target of interest. Pacifica had to stay with Dipper in the meantime in the end. She sighed.

"Come! This way!" Pacifica whispered loudly, taking Dipper's arm and hurrying him down the alleyway they bumped into. The two ran at a fast pace, and Dipper protested her to let go, despite her tight grip.

The unknown footsteps then stopped. "They're getting away!" a rough male voice called from behind. "Don't let 'er escape! Get em'!"

Pacifica only ran faster, and her head started to throb from fatigue. Both of her arms were locked onto Dipper's, as she was practically dragging him down in the dark. Dipper was dumbfounded during the entire scene, and realized that he couldn't get out of the situation. His chocolate eyes only settled on her panicked state.

As the two got further away and eventually got at a division in the alleys, Dipper gasped. "Wait, are you getting chased, Pacifica?" Dipper asked out of the blue, as his head swirled over to where he heard one of the gangsters. "If you are, I can help yo-"

Pacifica yanked on his arm and headed forward, shutting him up. "Are you nuts? The last person I want help from right now is you, Pines!" Pacifica scolded. "You're nothing but skin and bones, a mouse to a lion; you just can't fight!"

Dipper looked at her, confused. "What? But, Pacifica-"

"Consider me saving your life!" Pacifica interrupted once more.

Pacifica knew she was right. This boy was weak, and not only that, but his self-awareness and pride was too high. A commoner boy like him protecting the heir of the highest business in Gravity Falls? She thought Dipper was down-right insane, and she thought she was as well for helping him out in their current situation.

The pair continued running at the most fastest pace they can muster; but Pacifica met her doom a few seconds later. She found herself and Dipper at a dead end, and she could sense the gang members were hot on their trail. Her mind started to haze, and her throat was coarse from panting, but it wasn't the best time to slack off. This was the moment. She had to fight, in order to protect herself and the commoner. If she got wounded, then she wouldn't hesitate to use Dipper as a distraction to get herself away from this mess.  
She held onto Dipper tighter then before, as her azure eyes focused on the path before her. The gang members were going to come, with knives, shotguns, and who knows what else- and Pacifica had to avoid being in contact with it all.

Dipper looked down at the blonde in worry. "Pacifica..." Dipper started, but Pacifica's grip pinched his speech.

Several gang members, all clothed with white collared shirts stained with dry crimson, soon entered into the scene. Some had red bandannas tied around their mouths, and some had cigarettes hanging from their smirking lips. But all of them had firearms, all loaded and tucked to their sides. The leader of all of them had a blue bandanna tied around his forehead, and a scar was freshly imprinted on his left cheek.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Northwest 'eir 'erself," the man snickered. He was tapping his thumb on the handle of his shotgun. "Oh? And who is that sugar ass behind 'er? Doesn't matter, he'll just join."

Pacifica was about to say something, but Dipper took a step beside her. His face was suddenly sharp, and his eyes were piercing. Pacifica called his name in a harsh whisper, but Dipper ignored her.

"Hm. Are these the gangsters that are chasing you, Pacifica?" Dipper asked, his voice slightly cold.

The leader took one glimpse at the Pines and howled a laugh, scaring his gang members and Pacifica, but Dipper stood still. The man slowly aimed his shotgun to Dipper once he calmed down, his smirk growing more mischievous. "Don't tell me I actually have to fight this guy! Fine, I guess 'er boyfriend goes first." the leader said. "Your wasting my time kid, but I won't let you waste yours. I'll let you say your final remarks to your lady before you die."

Pacifica tugged on Dipper's blazer, telling him to back off. "Now's not the best time to play _hero_ , Dipper." Pacifica warned. She actually addressed him by his name to get his attention, but to no result.

Before Dipper could say any response to the leader or Pacifica, the boy pulled out a pistol from his jacket and fired the first bullet with no hesitation, aiming straight to the leader.

Pacifica's breath hitched in surprise.

The leader didn't expect the shot to be fired so quickly, so he attempted to dodge last second, and the first bullet slashed his cheek. The leader got to the ground in safety, but fresh blood dripped down his face. The man screeched with pain, and the rest of the gangsters were left in shock.

"Boss!" all of the gangsters said in unison, hurrying over to crowd around him.

The leader moaned, and held a hand to his cheek to stop further bleeding. "What are you doing, you idiots?! Get the girl and that bastard!" the leader ordered, tilting his limp head to his men.

The gang snapped back from their daze and nodded their heads in approval, all answering with a unison 'yes, boss!'. All aimed their firearms to Dipper, who showed no fear or hesitation to fight. Dipper constantly fired, his bullets flying all over the air, and Pacifica took shelter in the corner as the action started to grow. From a safe distance, she watched as each member fell as each bullet fired. Dipper was able to shoot them down before they fired themselves, having ultra precision and accuracy. Dipper was quiet and only made hard grunts, staring at his falling opponents with high intimidation.

"You...stupid...idiots..." Dipper muttered as he continuously fired. "You made a huge mistake messing with ME!"

As one member attempted to shoot Dipper, the boy moved to the side and dodged perfectly, and shot down the member right after. Pacifica was entranced by Dipper's fighting skills, but was sort of... frightened.

For a split second, Pacifica swore that she saw what appeared to be a bright, yellow glow from Dipper's eyes, but as she blinked, the glow was gone. Dipper's uproar chilled down her spine, and the apparent mirage from his pupils only made goosebumps against her peach skin.

"B-boss! The kid brazed all of us!" one gang member screeched minutes later, as he dragged himself on the floor to get to the leader. "He wounded our arms and legs, and we can't move!"

The leader's cheek seemed to have stopped bleeding, and he stood up slowly. The hand he held with his face was all bloodied and wet, and Pacifica was disturbed by his wounds. "Ugh... you cowards! Makin' me do all the work! Just get back if you're too much of a pansy to fight! I'll handle him by myself."  
The wounded gangsters followed their orders and retreated back into the darkness, some of them leaving drops of velvet blood onto the alleyway pavements. Dipper muttered a word that Pacifica couldn't understand from her current location.

Despite the leader's redeemed efforts, he got up and aimed his shotgun once again at Dipper and growled. "You'll pay for this, you sugar as-"

Dipper interrupted him by shooting straight at the leader's shoulder, which flung his weapon out of his grip. The leader shrieked, and he collapsed to the ground with more pain flooding into his body. The leader's coat was soaking in blood, and his damaged arm couldn't move. Dipper stepped forward and threw the gun away from his perimeters, and stared at him with disappointment.

"Well! Look who's the sugar ass now!" Dipper laughed, sounding like he had two voices inside of him. Pacifica remained frozen, then saw it again- a _yellow_ emitted from Dipper's eyes, and it shook her; and she remained her eyes on his. The person she thought was Dipper wasn't him anymore, but rather an entirely new person she's never met before. This person seemed chaotic, diabolical... _evil_.

Dipper's crazed laugh died down and he stepped on the leader's weak head, squishing it under his foot. "Get lost and leave her alone. If I ever see scum like yours go after her again, I won't hesitate to do more than braze skin."  
Pacifica realized that the evil tone in him was gone, and that Dipper was back to himself, but he still sounded intimidating.

The leader was quiet and quivering, but still fighting hard from his injuries. The man's eyes opened and a weak but deafening black stare laid upon Dipper. "I'll.. I'll get you someday, bastard." the man swore.

He quickly smacked Dipper's shin as a chance for him to escape, and Dipper fell with a hard fall and scream. While Pacifica came out of her corner to aid Dipper, the leader stood up and fled, holding onto his bleeding arm and grabbing his abandoned shotgun on the way. Pacifica watched as the leader ran away, hearing muttered curses under his breath and as it echoed against the alleyways. Once he was completely gone, she then returned her attention to Dipper, who seemed a bit knocked out for a few seconds.

"Dipper? Dipper!" Pacifica called, gripping onto his arm and shaking it as an attempt to wake him up. The boy remained quiet, but then he took a deep breath of air, like he was saved from drowning.

Dipper's eyes opened with life, and he woke up to a start. Pacifica noticed his pupils were back to it's chocolate and pure white colors, and she felt relieved. Dipper looked at her, surprised by her close contact, but gave her a sheepish grin.

"Geez, you sound so worried," Dipper chuckled, as he patted Pacifica's hand and sat up. "What brought this all of a sudden?"

Pacifica looked at him. His face was easily punchable to her right now, but instead she turned a slight red by his charming words. She removed her grip from his arm and held tightly onto her purple boa instead, fussing around with it and trying not to show any emotion towards the sly brunette. Dipper laughed.

Pacifica felt his voice crawl up on her body. Not of a nuisance sort of way, but a good warmth creeping up on her instead, and it felt relaxing. His smile and his laughter seemed to brighten up the darken atmosphere, and Pacifica felt at ease. She gave a slight chuckle with him, which only made Dipper laugh brighter and louder.

"Ah, the ice queen finally cracks a smile." Dipper teased. Pacifica only gave a bittersweet smirk.

After the enlightenment, Dipper focused his sight to the darkness that was ahead of them, or the path that the gangsters took to escape. Dipper realized that they were far away, most likely planning their next scheme to get revenge on the damage Dipper had caused. The red that stained the pavements were nothing but a mere fragment of a struggle.

The brunette stood up and placed his pistol back into the pockets of his blazer, and helped Pacifica up. He offered his hand and held onto the blonde tightly. "Any idea why they tried to ambush you?" Dipper asked.

Pacifica shrugged slightly and stood, but followed Dipper's eyes. "I'm the most richest girl of Gravity Falls, why wouldn't any gang try to attack me for my wealth?" she assumed.

Dipper huffed a laugh. "Oh, I don't know. Despite your crazy wealth, there are some traits that, I dunno... maybe some guys like. I mean, you're sassy, confident, beautiful, charming, and..." Dipper began, but he quickly bit his tongue to shut up. He still noticed that he was holding onto Pacifica's hand, and he removed it, like it was a piece of paper on fire. Pacifica's blush only burned brighter from his compliments.

Pacifica had to admit- he was acting pretty funny compared to the other times they encountered each other. He might've been embarrassed by the way he fought in front of her, Pacifica assumed.

"E-excuse me for that," Dipper pardoned, holding a hand to cover his mouth. The boy then took a cautious step forward, but continued to walk afterwards. "I'd best be going now... you don't need to thank me, or anything, just... um... have a good evening, Miss Northwest."

Pacifica stood still from where she was standing. Her face was a bright red all over, and a small heat emitted from her skin. He doesn't want to be thanked? He just saved her life, and he expects nothing in return? Pacifica huffed, feeling sick from Dipper's words, but focused her azure eyes upon him. Humble, brave, adventurous, clever- it seemed he had it all.  
She gripped onto her boa, but copied Dipper's steps behind him as he was heading towards the exit of the alleyways. She quickly hurried after him, and tugged onto his blue blazer once more as she managed to catch up. Dipper froze and looked behind him, seeing a flustered Pacifica, nervous and silent.

"Um... if you don't mind me requesting..." Pacifica began, as she held her boa and started stroking it, looking to the side and refraining from looking into Dipper's eyes. "Can you please accompany me back to my mansion? S-see, y'know, I'm un-armed with my normal weapons and I might be ambushed again, so..."

Dipper blinked, and took a few seconds to amend her request. He smiled. Getting a favor like this was something that was considered lucky among Dipper's people. "Okay, that seems logical and a wise choice. Seeing that there is a tough guy here to protect a beautiful aristocrat like you, maybe the gangs may lay off."

Pacifica laughed a bit, blushing, and the two exited out of the dark alleyways together. As Dipper and Pacifica passed by a streetlight with a functioning bulb, the Northwest felt more relaxed and safe, especially with company by her side.

"Sure, sure. Don't get ahead of yourself just because I asked protection from you, Dipper!"

Dipper nodded, and released another warming laugh.

As the two started to settle in the more calmer atmosphere, Pacifica took one more glance at Dipper's eyes. She still didn't think she was crazy when she saw a yellow glow from them. When Dipper had his crazed act towards the gang members, that's when his eyes transformed, Pacifica noted. Was it a curse, perhaps? Or maybe the deathly secret the rumors around town were chatting about? All that she knew was that she sensed an un-welcoming presence from those eyes, and that she didn't want to get entangled from the truth behind it. But, then again...

She was curious to find out what secrets he was hiding.

* * *

 **(this may or may not have a sequel, ohohoho)**

 **Review Time!**

 _ **Jellybomper  
**_ **YES. I WILL DO THIS. Thanks for the suggestion!**

 ** _Flopi216_  
Yes. Dipifica gives me life. Glad you're enjoying the story!**

 _ **King of France (Guest)  
**_ **True, true...**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **I am thinking the same thing when I am writing chapters after the finale; thinking that 'should I even have Pacifica live in a mansion anymore?', and et cetera. I would like to say that every chapter (starting from the very first) is rather a different route from the canon route (so it's basically an alternate universe, but it still uses a bit of the canon information?), I honestly don't know myself. To clear this out, Dipper and Mabel vs. The Future and the Weirdmaggadon arc _NEVER HAPPENED_. I think that clears up a few questions for this fic if anything...  
**

 **And, oh wow, really? I'm not that big on multishipping, but I still support some other alternate ships! I'll be glad to join the club! *takes the plate of cookies***

 **Oh, I'll also take in your requests! (Excited on how it's also Reverse Falls again, huehuehuehue.) Thanks for the suggestions, and I'll be willingly able to open my mind up when writing AU requests. Thank you!**

 _ **Guest  
**_ **I re-read it- and I have to agree with you.** _ **  
**_

 _ **pinksakura271  
**_ **If only Dipper knew... and if only Pacifica knew... (wow, I'm really a sucker for anime tropes)**

 **Thanks for reading everyone!  
Stay awesome as always!  
-TSH**


	11. Red-Head

**Hiyo, amazing readers! Sorry for not uploading the week before, was busy getting back to classes and such. But now, we're back to Dipifica! Yayyyy~  
Review Time will be at the end like usual. Enjoy the chapter! (in fact, this one is an interesting one, I have to say :'D)  
**

* * *

This was it.

Pacifica was still and her hand was shaking over the doorknob of the gift shop; her breath hitching and slowing. After years of having proper posture and perms for her wealth, Pacifica experienced the feeling of genuine nervousness and beads of sweat began to wet her skin. She was well aware that inside the Shack, an awkward and dorky boy was sitting behind the cashier, writing something as nerdy as his attire in his journal. Pacifica was honest to herself- she was questioning why she was about to do it, but her exact words flooded her mind ever since she came to realization about it.

 _Dipper, I'm in love with you._

The words sounded so simple, yet so hard to pronounce out loud. Pacifica thought it was pathetic that she couldn't say those six words in front of Dipper. She held a large amount of pride in her life and title, and she was taught to do every little thing with confidence and precision- especially with her tongue and words. But the sentence felt sticky. She _needed_ to get it out of her system- she needed to get all of her feelings away to remain at ease for the rest of her life, and to satisfy the urge of beginning something new with what she used to think was her friend. With one final sigh, Pacifica latched onto the doorknob and twisted the door open, a bit quicker than usual, and headed inside the shack with a confident step of her boots.

Spit clogged her voice but she was able to clear her throat in seconds. "Dipper, I need to talk to-" Pacifica started, but she was suddenly interrupted with a cheery array of laughter. The happy voices chilled her systems, and made her feel confused.

Her panicked eyes gazed upon an interesting scene.

Dipper and another female, looking a bit older than the brunette, were giggling a storm; and their voices dissipated the gift shop's bland and empty atmosphere, almost enlightening it with their empathy. Pacifica easily took notice of the girl's clothing- she wore a loose white crop top with a black tank top under, and a red and black flannel sweater was tied neatly around her waist. She had ripped black leggings at the knees and legs and had dark oak heeled boots, very similar to the ones Pacifica wore. Her style was... rebellious.

Pacifica also took notice of the girl's rough, but treated ember-red hair and a woolly lumberjack's hat perched upon her head.

 _Wendy Corduroy._

The Northwest's legs were frozen and she couldn't move them. Her eyes were locked and attached upon the scene that was unfolding in front of her, making it a bit harder for her to breathe. _Out of all days, the lumberjack had to show up,_ Pacifica complained.

Pacifica knew about Wendy's existence and how she moved to Portland several years after Dipper and Mabel's debut in Gravity Falls, but she didn't know exactly what the redhead does now. Pacifica was also aware of how Dipper used to be madly in love with her, thanks to some tidbits Mabel was able to speak out about. Frankly, Pacifica wasn't entirely in favor of Wendy, she wasn't sure why; but she admitted that her presence made Pacifica slightly uncomfortable. Pacifica does wish she could manage a friendship between herself and Wendy, but she wasn't too keen on it.

As their laughter started to fade, Wendy was the first one to notice Pacifica's presence and gave her a friendly grin, even bopping her shoulders up in surprise. "Wow! It's the Northwest herself!" Wendy exclaimed, giving a look at Dipper and placing her hands on her hips. "You weren't joking when you were getting close to the valley girl."

Pacifica's eyes twitched in disturbance. _Exactly._

 _Her manners are horrible._

Dipper puffed out a laugh and playfully elbowed Wendy, rolling his eyes. "Shut up, Wendy," Dipper protested. His eyes then rested on the Northwest, Pacifica enduring the panicked, smitten feeling on his relaxed structure and calm facade. "What's up, Paz?"

Pacifica was quiet, trying to find her words while admiring Dipper at the same time. She wasn't planning or even taking notice of a visit today, and Dipper or Mabel didn't even mention the Corduroy coming over. It was a surprise visit, she presumed. And out of all days, Dipper's former love interest _just had_ to interrupt her confession, Pacifica muttered in her head. The blonde though was half glad that she now had a proper reason to hold her confession, but she unexpectedly came to the Shack for no purpose, feeling awkward and guilty for invading what seemed like a reunion between Wendy and the Pines family.

Pacifica slipped her hands into the pockets of her purple vest, trying to level her fasting breathing and cooling down her warm hands. "Oh, uh, nothing. Just came to, y'know, hang out with you guys." Pacifica muttered, picking out words like cherries. Dipper and Wendy just continued to stare at her, but their faces softened as the seconds passed.

Despite their kind response, Pacifica still felt she failed her words. If her parents were here, they would immediately chastise her. She was taught that the point of a conversation engaging with new people was to make sure they introduce and explain themselves first. Probably everyone in Gravity Falls by now knows who she is and what she does for a living, but Pacifica never had the chance to learn about the rest of the Gravity Falls folk whenever she had the moment to speak with them. It was her chance now to clean up her words and ask about how Wendy's been doing. She was curious, after all.

Pacifica waved her hands around in surrender and focused her gaze at Wendy, despite just slipping them into her pockets, and she attempted to maintain herself from her outrageous style. "But that's not important," Pacifica began. "Uh... Wendy, was it? Welcome back to Gravity Falls! How's, um... Portland?"

Wendy, as compared to Pacifica, slapped a blank face upon her features once again. Pacifica tried to hold her fake, cheery smile in front of the red-head, while Wendy did the complete opposite. She almost looked disturbed that Pacifica was acting nice. Wendy chuckled a nervous laugh and cleared her throat, and leaned over the hard pine of the cashier table. She gave a quick glimpse at Dipper, almost like she was sending him a secret message Pacifica couldn't understand or decipher.

"It's cool, I guess." Wendy said, her emerald eyes travelling to the ceiling. "It beats the simple, country living, but it's too complicated. I might even move back to Gravity Falls if the city life gets too overwhelming for me. Think about it- I could _work_ here again? Geez, that sounds pretty nostalgic."

Dipper's eyes then widened and gleamed from Wendy's words, and a cold tinge rushed through Pacifica's body from envy. The blonde cringed.

"Oh my gosh, that would be great if you could move back!" Dipper exclaimed, gripping onto the table. "You know how much fun it would be if you lived here again? All four of us, me, Mabel, Paz, and you could go on adventures, and-"

Wendy had a sudden jolt of panic and turned her body to face the worked up brunette, and she told Dipper to calm down by patting his shoulder. "Whoa, dude, easy. The key word here is 'might'. I'm already used to Portland, and it would be a waste if I just gave it all up." Wendy started. "Besides, remember I told you I'm attending a college and that I'm also a summer camp councilor? Trust me, I worked my ass off to get those two things, and no way will I quit."

Dipper looked a bit disappointing from Wendy's true words, but Pacifica was watching their conversation like a bad movie. Despite how frustrated she was and how close the two were starting to get, she felt more at ease on Wendy's identity part. So now she knew. Wendy was attending a college in Portland, and worked as a summer camp councilor to make money for herself. It seemed that she was holding herself well, but something seemed a bit suspicious about her. Pacifica felt determined to find out what was off about the Corduroy.

Wendy smiled gentle pearly whites and rubbed Dipper's shoulders like he was a child who got hurt. "Sorry Dip, but that's just harsh reality."

Dipper's eyes still looked up to her, like their height difference from several years ago never changed. He smiled, and pulled away from Wendy, stroking her hands to thank her for the gesture. Pacifica yelped for a quick second, something that surprised her and came off as a reaction, and she slammed a hand over her mouth after. It was a good thing that the two were lost in their thoughts, and a tinge of pink was starting to emit from Pacifica's cheeks from how awkward she was getting. She resumed her viewing of the scene in silence.

"Now that you speak of harsh reality..." Dipper thought, as he traveled out of the cashier booth and stood between Pacifica and Wendy. "Wonder what movie Mabel's picking out for tonight."

Pacifica's head bopped up like a dog picking up a weird sound. _Wait, they were gonna watch a movie? ALTOGETHER?_

The blonde tried to find answers to her questions, and came to the conclusion that Wendy was of course going to watch a movie with them, it was just obvious. Wendy is practically part of the Pines family, so it's to no surprise that she would watch movies with them altogether. Pacifica has been getting closer and closer to the Pines each day, and she was looking forward to the day she would be invited to their Family Game Nights. That is, if commoner families still do that, Pacifica shrugged.

Wendy raised an eyebrow at Dipper's thought-out-loud thoughts and crossed her pale arms together. "You should probably go check just in case." Wendy started. "No way am I watching Dream Boy High again."

Dipper gave a charismatic snap at Wendy and made a click sound with his mouth, and headed over to the entrance of the Pines' household. Pacifica took a few seconds to process of what Dipper just did. Before he left, he peeked his head over to the two females in the gift shop, both watching his every move. He only maintained his sight on Pacifica. "You guys okay hanging out here for a while?"

Pacifica nodded politely, enjoying the view of Dipper's eyes, and Wendy flashed a reassuring thumbs up.

Dipper smiled at both of them, and left; leaving Pacifica and Wendy alone in the gift shop.

 _Now's my chance._

Pacifica's azure eyes glimpsed over to the red-head who took a seat on the cashier's empty table, staring at the opposite wall with an air of confidence. Pacifica was silently envying what just happened between Dipper and Wendy, wishing that once in a while Dipper would give her sympathy. The words were hanging from Pacifica's tongue, but it was as hard as the confession.

 _Do you like Dipper now that he's older, maturer, cooler, wiser, taller, actually, and how cute and hot he looks-_

Pacifica then heard Wendy sigh. "No, I don't like him. He's like my brother, remember?"

The Northwest jumped in surprise from Wendy's sudden voice in the silence. She answered her question, even though she didn't have to say it; like telepathy. She looked over to Wendy with a confused face, but Wendy remained chill and still. The Corduroy's eyes settled upon Pacifica with a warm feeling, but it made Pacifica more dumbfounded.

"W-what did you say?" Pacifica asked, stuttering.

Wendy tucked her arms behind her head and leaned back, smirking. "C'mon, like I don't know Pacifica." Wendy said. "I know you have a thing for Dipper. It's almost obvious to everyone except Dipper himself."

Pacifica was frozen. Was her crush on Dipper that obvious for even _Wendy_ to know? She exclaimed. It was good that Dipper didn't even notice at all, but she still felt embarrassed. She was also a bit relieved that Wendy still didn't see Dipper in that kind of light, and Pacifica was honest with herself- she did see Wendy as Dipper' and Mabels older sister they never had. Wendy was still looking at her, and blew a wind to fly off a strand of hair that fell on her face.

"If it makes you feel a bit better," Wendy began, as she removed her hands behind her head and stared at them. "I have a boyfriend back in Portland. Dipper still doesn't know about that, but I want to tell the Pines family all at the same time. To just crack a reaction from them, y'know?"

She felt bad for doing it, but Pacifica's eyes widened and a relieved smile crept on her features. It did make her feel better.

Pacifica also felt another tinge of guilt creep up on her, seeing that Wendy easily sensed Pacifica's jealousy. The red-head gave her the same reassuring smile she gave to Dipper, and waved her hand around as a sign of surrender.

"It's okay, don't feel bad for those kind of things." Wendy explained. "Go ahead, Dipper's all yours."

Pacifica jumped once more and her face flushed a bright red. Wendy laughed, and leaned once more on the cashier table.

"I'm being honest! Y'know, it's really cute for all of us to see you two like this. You guys always get so flustered when you talk to each other, and it's pretty damn adorable. I won't stop you from liking Dipper. In fact, I actually encourage it. Hearing everything Dipper had to say about you and how much you've changed in the years really made me have a change of heart on you, valley girl. Don't worry about Dipper falling in love with anyone else- cause I know he'll stay committed to you and _only_ you."

Pacifica was quiet for a second, comprehending everything Wendy just said about how Dipper may have the possibility of liking her back, and proceeded to smile, feeling relieved about how Wendy supported her. "Thanks, Wendy." Pacifica beamed, as she gestured a friendly high five to her. Wendy didn't hesitate to return it, and she laughed with sympathy. "No problem."

Suddenly, from the 'Employees Only' door, Dipper and Mabel popped out holding several movies in their hands, and started waving them around. Mabel seemed as cheery as always, but Dipper looked a bit impatient. Mabel also easily noticed Pacifica and gave her a bubbly wave, Pacifica proceeding to wave back. "Hey! Let's go watch a movie already!" Mabel gestured. "We already picked four, so you guys have to choose one!"

Wendy hopped off the cashier table and took a good look at the line of movies that were on the list, but immediately scrunched up and dashed over to Mabel after seeing the title 'Dream Boy High 2' as one of the potential movies.

"NO WAY ARE WE WATCHING THAT USELESS BOY CRAP, MABEL!" Wendy shouted, as the two started to race down the stairs and into the Pines' household. Mabel laughed like a maniac and waved the DVD around, teasing Wendy to try to get it. Pacifica joined up with Dipper and the two watched the animated scene unfolding in front of them. Both of them laughed, turning slightly red.

"Well then, shall we go before those two break something in the living room?" Dipper began, as he opened the 'Employees Only' door wide open and gestured Pacifica to go inside first.

Pacifica nodded and the red in her face burned, and she gladly returned Dipper's gentlemen gesture. "Of course we shall." she laughed.

* * *

 **(I don't know why, but I feel like I'm referencing the end of the first chapter with that last sentence. Cause' Paz said 'we shall' when Dipper said 'shall we'... just like how it went for the first drabble... DOES IT MEAN SOMETHING?)**

 **Review Time** **!**

 _ **Flopi216  
**_ **Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And look forward to the (most likely going to be published soon) sequel!**

 _ **NickStriker  
**_ **Thank you so much! Really glad that you liked the chapter! I'm also still on the development of your Reunion Falls AU request, so please look forward to it! :)**

 _ **Aqua Burst 07  
**_ **Huehuehue, the real question of the chapter. I enjoy writing a good ol' suspenseful Dipper, especially if I'm able to sneak in some dork stuff in him too. Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 _ **pinksakura271  
**_ **Wow, you guys really want a sequel 0_0... and I shall deliver. *poses dramatically with laptop*  
** **Trust me, way more Bipper/Serious Dipper in the sequel, so look forward to it. :-))))  
And unfortunately, yes... Pacifica did mean trouble when she walked out of that bar smelling like that... **

**Hope you guys enjoyed seeing how I depict Wendy in the future. (Wonder who her boyfriend is though, ohohohoho)  
Stay awesome!  
-TSH**


End file.
